Calendrier de l'avent
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Un jour, un couple, un thème en attendant Noël.
1. Marché de Noël - Demitas

Yo ! Ça faisait un sacré bail que je voulais écrire un calendrier de l'avent, mais j'avais jamais eu la foi, alors j'ai cette fois profité des derniers jours du NaNo pour me lancer. (Et j'espère que je tiendrai bien le truc pare que pour l'instant j'en ai que huit d'écrits sur vingt-quatre, et c'est même pas les huit premiers)

En gros, tous les jours, u couple différent sur un thème lié à Noël, ou à l'hiver. J'avoue que pour certains, quand j'avais plus d'idée, j'ai été regardé les thèmes utilisés par Hikari Yumeko l'année dernière (sur Yuri on Ice). Les textes seront tous courts, a priori, parce que sinon j'aurai jamais fini à temps et ça niquera tout le principe du calendrier.

Mais allons-y pour ce premier jour de l'Avent !

Couple : Demitas

Thème : Marché de Noël

Genre : Fluff/Romance

Univers : UA

Disclamer : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix, Jack, Harold et North appartiennent à Dreamworks.

 _1_ _er_ _Décembre : Marché de Noël_

Le froid n'avait jamais, en soi, dérangé Vanitas. Il préférait de loin l'hiver à l'été, la neige au soleil de plomb, et ça n'était pas discutable. Cependant, au bout de trois heures passées planté là en bougeant à peine, oui, il se pelait les couilles. Dans le stand en face de lui, Ventus faisait chauffer ses mains au-dessus de la marmite de vin chaud. Il savait qu'il aurait dû postuler là, lui aussi.

Il grogna en regardant sa montre. Dans une demi-heure il pouvait prendre sa pause, se réchauffer les doigts avec une tasse de café et une cigarette, voire même sortir du marché pour profiter de la terrasse chauffée d'un bistrot pas loin. À côté de lui, Jack, tout juste en chemise, semblait le plus à l'aise du monde. Vanitas serait toujours impressionné de combien ce type pouvait être insensible au froid, même si dans l'instant, ça avait plus tendance à l'agacer qu'autre chose. Devait-il véritablement être le seul ici à souffrir ? Il rajusta ses mitaines et son écharpe, trépignant sur place dans l'espoir de ne pas se retrouver avec des orteils congelés.

La seule chose qui le motivait vraiment à travailler alors qu'il aurait aussi bien pu être chez lui, à jouer à la console, était qu'il s'agissait de la condition qu'avait mise sa mère pour qu'il aie ses cadeaux de Noël. Genre, 'Le Père Noël ne donne pas de cadeaux aux vilains garçon, Vanitas, et les bons garçons travaillent.'. Mère indigne. Il se retrouvait donc là, sur un foutu marché de Noël, à vendre des foutus jouets en bois, fabriqués par le foutu père adoptif de son foutu meilleur ami.

« Jack ? Je te maudis. »

L'autre garçon lui rit au nez, plutôt heureux d'être là. Parce que Jack avait cette faculté déroutante et irritante d'être tout le temps de bonne humeur, et pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Il travaillait dans un stand de jouet, et non content de les aimer, il aimait aussi les enfants qui s'arrêtaient regarder les créations, les yeux pleins de merveille. Il n'avait pas froid, et profitait de la charmante compagnie de son adorable petit-ami, leur troisième et dernier vendeur. Qui lui était heureux d'être là aussi, puisqu'il n'avait pas froid non plus – Vanitas ne comprendrait jamais les gens du nord – et travaillait comme apprenti dans la boutique de jouets d'origine. Tant de bonheur était écœurant, et si Vanitas n'avait pas sa réputation de type insensible et cool à tenir, il se serait mis à chanter ' _Un homme heureux_ ' de William Sheller. Maintenant qu'il avait pensé ça, ça lui était rentré dans la tête, tiens.

« Des jouets en bois, trop cool ! »

Vanitas releva le nez de son écharpe pour regarder le nouveau venu, un type de son âge qui pourtant avait la même expression sur le visage que tous les gosses qui venaient baver devant l'étal – et n'achetaient rien, parce que leurs parents étaient déjà endettés jusqu'à février à cause des cadeaux de Noël.

« C'est vous qui les fabriquez ? »

Vanitas fronça du nez au vouvoiement, avant de rire d'un air ironique. Il prit une carte de la boutique pour la tendre à l'autre.

« Ah, ça, non. C'est Nicholas North qui conçoit et fabrique presque tout ce qui est là. Mais le petit châtain, là-bas, est apprenti à l'Atelier du Pole, si vous voulez des informations. »

Enfin, Vanitas l'appelait 'petit', mais il le dépassait bien d'une tête. Quand le brun l'avait connu, Harold était maigre comme un clou, minuscule mais, après ses quinze ans, il avait été pris d'une poussée de croissance miraculeuse, formant le jeune homme tout à fait correct ici présent. Le client jeta un regard à l'apprenti, avant de se retourner à nouveau vers Vanitas.

« Je vois. »

Il semblait vouloir poser mille questions mais se retenir, et, aux œillades qu'il lançait à Vanitas, il était assez clair que le blond ne voulait pas être redirigé vers un autre vendeur. Vanitas souffla sur ses mains avant de les refiche dans ses poches, et le client pencha la tête sur le côté. Il ressemblait à un chiot.

« Vous avez froid ? »

Vanitas haussa les sourcils bien haut pour, sans être impoli – parce qu'il était tout de même en train de bosser – bien faire sentir à l'autre que sa question était profondément stupide.

« Il fait approximativement deux degrés Celsius, et ça fait trois heures que je ne bouge pas. Oui, j'ai froid.

—Pardon, question bête ! Vous voulez un chocolat chaud ? »

Vanitas plissa les yeux, se demandant si l'autre était en train de le draguer. Pourtant, l'inconnu avait un air ingénu, et semblait proposer ça tout naturellement, presque par réflexe.

« Oh, ça vous embête ? Pardon, je ne voulais pas … enfin, si, un peu, mais pas vous embêter, c'est juste, j'ai cru que … vous voyez ? »

Analysant la phrase, Vanitas s'étonnait lui-même d'effectivement comprendre des propos si peu clairs. Et cette journée de travail devint tout à coup plus intéressantes. Le client baissa les yeux, s'occupant les mains à caresser les jouets en bois, et le brun ne dit rien, souhaitant profiter un peu de la mine pitoyable du blond.

« Je vais prendre ça, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Le ton du client avait irrémédiablement changé, comme il avait rentré la tête dans ses épaules de gêne. Vanitas emballa le joli bateau de bois et lui rendit la monnaie. Comme l'autre fourrait le tout dans son sac, il l'interpela.

« Eh ! Ma pause est dans vingt minutes. Mais j'bois pas d'chocolat chaud. »

Aussi rapidement que la première fois, l'expression du blond changea du tout au tout, et ses yeux bleus s'allumèrent de mille étoiles. Il salua Vanitas de la main et lança :

« Au fait, j'm'appelle Demyx. »

Puis, il s'enfuit dans la foule. Un coup de coude dans les côtes fit lever les yeux à Vanitas, et Jack le fixait d'un air inéluctablement amusé.

« Alors, on drague au boulot ? C'est pas sérieux, tout ça ! »

Jack qui parlait de sérieux, c'était un peu Lepen qui parle de tolérance. Vanitas grommela une réplique quelconque et, pour garder sa crédibilité, masqua son sourire derrière son écharpe.

.

.

Et voilà !

Donc, oui, c'est tout court. Ça faisait un bail, aussi, que je voulais écrire un truc avec Jack Frost et Vanitas amis, donc j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups. Y a moyen que je réutilise ces deux-là ensemble.

Bref. Review ?

À demain !


	2. Clématites de Noël - NamiShion

Yo ! Voilà donc le texte suivant ! Merci beaucoup à **Ninareli** , **Hylliy** , **Loir** , **Misty** et **Link** pour leurs reviews !

Couple : NamiShion

Thème : Clématites de Noël

Genre : Fluff/Fluff/Fluff

Univers : UA Ukraine

Disclaimer : Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix … blabla … les légendes appartiennent à la culture populaire.

 _2 décembre : Clématites de Noël_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Ne répondant pas directement, Naminé attendit que Xion la rejoigne. Bientôt, elle entendit les clés être posées sur la table et des bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Après avoir pris un moment pour s'abandonner dans le contact, pour respirer un peu la chaleur de sa compagne, Naminé prononça :

« Des clématites de Noël. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elles sentent bon ?

—Si. Elles sont toutes blanches. Comme toi. »

La blonde se retourna, et colla son sourire sur les lèvres de Xion, qui lui caressa doucement la joue. Quand elles brisèrent le contact, les pieds de Naminé la guidèrent d'instinct dans la cuisine, où elle mit de l'eau à bouillir pour faire du thé.

« Mais ça n'est pas encore Noël. »

Elle tourna la tête vers Xion, qui l'avait rejointe et ouvrait les placards pour choisir un sachet de thé. Elle l'ouvrit et le mit sous le nez de Naminé, qui opina du chef.

« Elles sont en pot, elles tiendront bien jusque là. La floraison dure jusqu'en mars, il me semble.

—Si longtemps ?

—C'est la théorie. Il faut en prendre bien soin. Elles supportent le froid mais ça n'est pas pour ça qu'elles ne sont pas fragiles. »

Xion ne dit pas ' _Vraiment, comme toi_ ', mais ça s'entendait dans la respiration, ça se sentait dans la main qu'elle posa sur celle de Naminé.

« Mon père en achetait tout le temps à cette période de l'année. Il disait qu'autrefois, les garçons mettaient des branches de clématites à la ceinture, en mémoire des guerriers cosaques tués par les Tatars. Il y avait même une légende qui disait que si tous les garçons en portaient une fleur, alors les cosaques ressusciteraient. Ma mère répondait chaque fois qu'en langage des fleurs, les clématites blanche signifiaient ' _J'espère atteindre votre cœur_ ', et que s'il en achetait, c'était parce qu'il nous aimait, mais il n'osait pas le dire.

—Et toi ?

—Moi ? Et bien, je me fiche pas mal des guerriers cosaques. »

.

Et voilà !

À demain !


	3. Miracle - AkuRoku

Yo ! Voici donc l'OS du trois décembre, qui est spécial en cela qu'il est pour Ya, douce Ya, dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui !

Alors voilà, joyeux anniversaire à Ya et Wa, j'espère que vous passerez une bonne journée tous les deux !

Merci à **Hylliy, Loir** et **Ninareli** pour avoir commenté l'OS précédent ! Et bonne lecture !

Couple : AkuRoku

Thème : Miracle

Genre : Romance

Univers : UA Poudlard

 _3 décembre : Miracle_

On dit qu'il arrive toujours des miracles à Noël. Et, bêtement, Axel espérait. C'était son quatrième Noël à Poudlard, le quatrième qu'il passait seul, ou presque. Tous ses amis rentraient chez eux, et de son côté, il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de rentrer à l'orphelinat. De toute façon, le personnel l'avait toujours détesté – peut-être à cause de ses tendances pyromanes.

Il salua Demyx sur le quai, qui, déjà, avait troqué sa robe à capuche jaune contre un gros pull bleu en laine, que lui avait tricoté sa mère au Noël précédent. Quand le train eut disparu au loin, emportant avec lui tout ce qu'il avait d'amis, Axel regarda le quai. Désert. Pour changer. Soupirant, il tourna des talons en direction du château, les mains dans les poches. Au moins, ici, il pouvait pratiquer la magie autant qu'il voudrait.

.

Le ventre d'Axel grogna horriblement. Il s'étira mollement pour se réveiller un peu et regarda l'heure sur la montre à côté de son lit. Il avait encore envie de dormir, mais il avait tellement faim. La veille, il n'avait pas eu le cœur à aller dîner dans la grande salle et avait à peine avalé quelques chocolats survivants de son dernier passage à Pré-au-Lard. Forcément il avait faim. À regrets, il envoya valser la couverture chaude et, motivé par le froid – parce que, magique ou non, un château en pierres restait un château en pierres, et la direction n'avait pas jugé important de mettre plus d'une cheminée par dortoir – il sauta du lit pour enfiler ses vêtements et monter vers la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

Il prit sur la table, presque aussi pleine que d'habitude, une grosse tasse de chocolat chaud et des tartines de confiture de fraises et regarda autour de lui. À sa table – celle des serpentards – ne restait que lui, et un garçon de première année à qui il n'avait pas envie de parler – un qui était, comme presque tous ceux de sa maison, un gosse de riches raciste, quand lui était né moldu, a priori. À la table des gryffondors, des gryffondors qui, par principe, ne voudraient pas lui parler – et il retournait le sentiment – chez les poufsouffle, personne d'intérêt. Finalement, Axel se tourna en direction de la table des serdaigles, déserte. Il soupira et finit son chocolat chaud, prêt à retourner dans son dortoir, et peut-être trouver le courage d'aller se balader du côté de la Forêt Interdite – si les enseignants avaient vraiment voulu que les élèves s'en tiennent éloignée, ils l'auraient appelée 'Forêt Moldue', de toute façon.

Mais, comme il se levait pour partir, une silhouette ensommeillée fit son apparition par la grande porte. Là, devant lui, se tenait en chair et en os le miracle qu'il avait tant attendu. Roxas Seraph, première année, serdaigle dans l'âme, avachi comme le préadolescent peu matinal qu'il était. Se servant un nouveau chocolat, Axel se dirigea vers la table bleue et bronze, s'y asseyant tout naturellement – il ne gênait personne – pour tirer un grand sourire à sa victime attitrée pour les vacances. Ou son ami attitré. Selon les points de vue.

« Hey Roxy ! Tu rentres pas chez toi pour Noël ? »

Question rhétorique, bien entendu, mais ça faisait déjà un début de conversation. La garçon blond releva les yeux vers lui avec une lenteur extrême.

« Hm ? Ah. Saint Patrick. Bonjour. »

Le cerveau de Roxas se mettait difficilement en marche, et traitait petit à petit la phrase qui lui était adressée.

« Ne m'appelle pas Roxy. Je me suis pas réveillé. J'ai raté le train. »

Axel, tout à coup beaucoup plus joyeux et alerte, se mit à rire. Parce que ce garçon était miraculeusement narcoleptique.

.

« Tu as encore raté le train ? »

Roxas, du haut de ses treize ans, le regarda d'un œil vide.

« Le train ? C'est déjà … mince ! Le train ! »

Axel se dit que ça serait bien, que ça devienne une habitude. Il appréciait beaucoup la compagnie du blond et n'en profitait que rarement durant les périodes scolaires, chacun cantonné à sa maison et à ses amis. À moitié choqué, à moitié endormi, Roxas parvint étonnamment à se servir une tasse de thé.

.

Axel buvait un café à la table des serpentards, fixant l'entrée de la Grande Salle d'un air impatient. C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, son dernier Noël ici, et il espérait trouver encore, comme à chaque Noël depuis quatre ans, son petit miracle à lui, comme il l'appelait en secret. Grâce à lui, au fil du temps, les tables vides du petit-déjeuner étaient devenu un lieu privilégié de quasi-intimité, de cette chose grandissante en lui qu'il avait fini par accepter être de l'amour.

La tête blond ébouriffé ne tarda pas à se montrer, et, comme à son habitude, Axel changea de table pour aller voir Roxas, et lui apprendre que oui, le train partait bien la veille.

« Yo Rox' ! Tu sais, il faudrait vraiment que tu mettes en place un système spécial pour réussir à te réveiller. Je veux dire, c'est pas très cool pour ta famille que tu aies encore raté le train de Noël. »

Axel s'était attendu à ce que le blond sursaute un peu, au ralenti, avant de lui demander de répéter, mais pas à ce qu'il le regarde dans les yeux et hausse les épaules.

« J'ai pas raté le train. J'ai fait exprès. »

Le blond eut un petit sourire, du genre malicieux, du genre qu'il n'avait pas souvent et qui poussait Axel à espérer, encore, qu'il y aie bien là quelque chose. À la lueur dans les yeux bleus, Axel en était sûr. Son miracle serait complet avant le soir de Noël.

.

« Tu n'as pas raté le train. »

Sur le quai, Axel tenait fermement une tasse de thé magique, qui ne refroidissait jamais, et Roxas, descendant du Poudlard Express, sauta dans ses bras.

« J'avoue que j'ai eu peur. C'est presque un miracle que j'aie réussi à me lever, vu comme il faisait froid. »

Brisant l'étreinte, Roxas se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son petit-ami, qui lui renvoya un sourit éclatant.

« Pas presque, Roxy, pas presque. »

.

.

.

Voilà !

Ouais, c'est tout. Encore un joyeux anniversaire à Ya et Wa !

(Parce que mon miracle à moi, c'est le soleil qui se lève sur mes nuits.)


	4. Guirlande - DemRoku

Et on en est au 4 décembre, voilà donc votre OS-chocolat de l'avent !

Merci à **Loir** , **Hylliy** , **Ninareli** et **Ya** d'avoir commenté ! Rien ne saurait faire plus chaud au cœur.

Bonne lecture !

Couple : DemRoku

Thème : Guirlandes lumineuses

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Univers : UA Soul Eater

 _4 décembre : Guirlandes_

Roxas s'affala sur la table de la cuisine, souhaitant ne plus bouger de toute l'éternité. Cette mission avait été un enfer absolu, et il sentait déjà les courbatures qui le tortureraient pour la semaine à venir. Mais c'était sans compter sur la présence envahissante – et pourtant ô combien appréciée – de son arme, Demyx.

« Debout là-dedans ! Allez, on lave ses bobos et on va au dodo, sinon tu ne te réveilleras jamais demain ! »

L'arme ponctua sa phrase d'un grand coup dans le dos de Roxas, qui grogna de douleur. Demyx s'excusa aussitôt, semblant fondre sur place, et le meister put entendre un grand tohu-bohu pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un lait chaud soit posé devant lui. Il se tordit le cou pour poser le menton sur la table et leva péniblement le bras droit pour s'emparer de la tasse – une moche avec des chatons, que des amis à Demyx lui avaient offert quand il avait emménagé dans la traditionnelle colocation arme-meister.

« Merci. »

Demyx lui fit un grand sourire et alla se jeter sur le canapé, prenant sa guitare pour en tirer quelques notes volages. Il était inépuisable, et pourtant irrémédiablement flemmard, tout l'inverse de Roxas, qui, s'il était loin d'être faible, possédait une détermination qui dépassait de beaucoup ses capacités. Mais à ce qu'il paraît, les contraires s'attirent. Il arrangerait d'ailleurs Roxas que les contraires ne s'attirent pas tant.

« Au fait Rox', demain, après les cours, je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait aller acheter de quoi décorer un peu l'appartement ?

—Non. »

Roxas n'était pas contre l'idée, mais quand Demyx disait 'après les cours', ça signifiait qu'il traînait son meister pour un soi-disant repérage à la pause midi et parvenait à lui faire sécher les cours de l'après-midi. Parce que son partenaire ne savait pas dire non, s'il avait déjà dit oui une fois. À la mine défaite du guitariste, Roxas soupira. C'était un tel enfant, difficile de croire qu'il avait deux ans de plus que lui.

« On ira samedi.

—Mais les magasins seront bondés ! »

Le meister haussa un sourcil. Demyx ne détestait pas les endroits bondés. C'était le rôle de Roxas.

« Alors on ira samedi matin. »

En entendant ses mots, l'instrumentiste eut un air outré, et secoua vivement la tête. Roxas plissa douloureusement les yeux. Rien que de voir tant de mouvements lui faisait mal.

« Le samedi matin est une temporalité qui n'existe pas. »

Roxas eut un petit rire, et se décida enfin à se redresser pour boire correctement son lait chaud. Il aurait de toute façon à se lever pour rejoindre son lit, autant se préparer psychologiquement, s'il s'endormait sur la table, c'en était fini de lui.

« Elle existera pour une fois. Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir.

—Toi aussi.

—Je suis pas prêt à me lever.

—Je te porte, si tu veux. »

Roxas eut un air sceptique et Demyx s'approcha insolemment de lui, prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution. Roxas ne détesterait pas que son partenaire le porte, et c'était là tout le problème. Roxas ferma les yeux en se levant, pour éviter les points noirs et colorés qui encombreraient inévitablement son champ de vision, manquant la mine déçue de son arme.

« Tu veux pas que je m'occupe de tes bobos ? »

Roxas fit non de la tête. Il savait bien qu'il finirait par le regretter, le lendemain, quand il se retrouverait avec des ampoules douloureusement crevées aux doigts et des croûtes pas tout à fait propres un peu partout, mais il préféra mettre cette information dans une zone lente de son cerveau et se diriger vers sa chambre. Il entendit le bruit des interrupteurs, et la porte de la chambre juste à côté. Derrière ce mur allait dormir Demyx. Leurs lits étaient juste à côté l'un de l'autre, sur chaque face du mur, mais Roxas n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus que déjà il sombrait dans le sommeil.

.

Le lendemain matin, l'humeur s'était inversée, c'était Roxas qui était parfaitement opérationnel – en même temps, il s'était levé à six heures trente – et Demyx qui somnolait bêtement – comme il émergeait tout juste. Prenant la place de son meister la veille, Demyx se cogna la tête contre le bois de la table, et vit, de même que Roxas, une tasse se poser à côté de sa tête – mais elle, contenait du café.

« On va faire les courses aujourd'hui ?

—J'ai déjà dit non.

—Mais je veux des décorations ! »

Demyx avait la voix traînante et rauque, les cordes vocales encore gourdes de sommeil et ses yeux étaient pleins de prières. Roxas décida de ne pas le regarder. Il céderait trop facilement, sinon.

« Tu auras des décorations plus tard. »

Demyx geint longuement et garda sur le visage un froncement des sourcils qui, couplé aux marques d'oreiller sur ses joues, donnait à sa face un air froissé. Roxas, à côté, avait le visage aussi lisse qu'un masque larvaire.

« Mais ! »

C'était là, par chance, la meilleure argumentation à laquelle pouvait se livrer Demyx à sept heures quart du matin.

« Grouille-toi, bois ton café et vas t'habiller ou on sera en retard. »

Pas que Roxas serait malheureux de rater quelques minutes avec le Professeur Stein, mais il détestait le stress qu'il ressentait toujours, quand les choses n'étaient pas à leur place, que ça soit dans l'espace ou dans le temps. De là, on pouvait trouver étonnant qu'il n'ait pas encore fait de rupture d'anévrisme depuis deux ans qu'il vivait avec le guitariste, qui, justement, ne savait pas ordonner ses affaires – et ne savait pas s'ordonner lui-même – ni dans le temps ni dans l'espace.

« Brgrl. »

Roxas décida qu'il s'agissait là d'un assentiment et quitta la cuisine pour enfiler autre chose que son pyjama – et si, quand il revenait, Demyx s'était endormi, il pourrait toujours lui renverser une carafe d'eau sur la tête en guise de douche.

.

« S'il-te-plaît …

—D'accord ! »

Il était midi moins dix et Roxas avait espéré tenir un peu plus longtemps contre Demyx – parce qu'il savait, au fond, que ça n'était pas là un combat qu'il gagnerait – mais c'était au moins la vingt-trois millième fois que son arme lui demandait de venir acheter des décorations de Noël avec lui ce soir. Et, à peu de choses près, Roxas pourrait se dire que ça valait la peine de risquer de sécher une demi-journée de cours rien que pour voir le joie enfantine sur le visage de son partenaire.

« Trop cool ! Ouais ! Alors, il nous faut, des guirlandes, bien sûr, des rouges et des vertes et des dorées mais ça serait cool si on en prenait des bleues et des argentées aussi, parce que ça ira carrément mieux avec l'appartement et tes yeux, et puis une branche de gui, un sapin, bien sûr, oh, et des jolies lumières ! »

Roxas savait qu'il s'était embarqué dans une sale histoire. Les années précédentes, il s'en était sorti avec seulement quelques petits objets décoratifs, comme ils passaient tous les deux les fêtes de fin d'année dans leur famille respective, mais cette fois, les parents de Demyx avaient décidé de partir à l'étranger en amoureux, laissant leur fils ici, et Roxas n'avait pas voulu que son partenaire soit seul à cette période précisément. Ça avait de quoi foutre le cafard à n'importe qui. Mais Demyx était beaucoup trop impliqué dans tout ce qui concernait les fêtes. Est-ce qu'il avait sérieusement pensé à assortir la décoration et les _yeux de Roxas_ ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Roxas n'était pas un meuble. Mais s'il en était un, il serait certainement le nec plus ultra de l'électroménager. En attendant il devait contenir la joie de Demyx jusqu'à la fin des cours, ce qui ne serait sûrement pas une mince affaire.

.

Quand leur professeur de combat au corps-à-corps eut commencé à prononcer ses au-revoir aux élèves, Roxas sentit de longs doigts se refermer sur son poignet, avant d'être tiré vers l'extérieur du bâtiment, constatant que Demyx avait déjà récupéré leurs deux sacs – le meister savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de prendre une douche, mais il avait au moins espéré pouvoir se changer, prendre le temps de boire de l'eau et de fumer une cigarette, pourquoi pas.

Ils entrèrent dans la première boutique de décoration qu'ils trouvèrent et Roxas se contenta plus ou moins de porter le panier, se sentant de toute manière incapable de suivre de le rythme de son partenaire. Dans le sac s'entassaient à toute vitesse des boules de toutes les couleurs – dont tout de même beaucoup de bleues – et autres articles du même acabit, que Roxas n'eut le temps de vraiment voir que lorsqu'ils passèrent en caisse. Ç'avait été bref mais intense. Roxas pensait en avoir terminé, mais le guitariste le regardait d'un air suppliant. Une deuxième boutique, donc. Le meister soupira et son arme sauta de joie.

Arrivés devant la dite boutique, un rien plus élégante que l'autre, Demyx se pencha légèrement, comme il le faisait toujours pour parler à Roxas, qui avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle combien il était petit.

« Dis, Rox', ça serait pas mieux si tu allais chercher le sapin pendant que je fais cette boutique ? Je prends les sacs. »

Roxas aurait presque pu s'offusquer du naturel avec lequel son ami lui demandait d'aller chercher la décoration la plus lourde, galère, encombrante de la liste, mais une chose l'étonnait plus encore. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Tu ne veux pas choisir le sapin ? »

À ces mots, Demyx secoua les épaules.

« Je te fais confiance. On se retrouve à l'appart' ! »

.

Roxas détestait Demyx.

Roxas allait frapper Demyx.

Lui faire bouffer sa guitare.

Corde par corde.

Lui arracher les yeux avec ses médiators.

Très lentement.

Parce que Demyx n'avait aucune excuse pour le faire attendre quelque chose comme au moins quinze minutes sur son propre palier. Oui, Roxas avait les clés, mais l'arme avait laissé les siennes dans la serrure, à l'intérieur, et le meister ne pouvait donc pas ouvrir. Avec des branches de sapin en plein dans la face, autant vous dire qu'il était de bonne humeur, et si, chaque fois qu'il appelait, il entendait la voix de son colocataire lui dire d'attendre encore deux minutes pour au final rester planter là dix minutes supplémentaires, ça n'arrangeait pas les choses. Roxas avait froid, Roxas était fatigué, et Roxas n'était pas patient. Au bout de quelques minutes encore, la porte s'ouvrit et Roxas rentra chez lui avec mauvaise humeur, lâchant le sapin dans l'entrée, avant de se prendre les pieds dans un sac qui n'avait rien à faire là. Il s'appuya sur le mur, mais la voix de Demyx le retint.

« Allume pas la lumière. Viens dans le salon. »

Roxas avait envie de l'envoyer chier, parce qu'il n'y voyait rien et qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que son colocataire voulait, et qu'il n'était pas particulièrement désireux de trébucher à nouveau, mais s'il était un défaut que le meister se reconnaissait volontiers, et ce depuis le plus jeune âge, c'était la curiosité. Familier du couloir, il avança jusqu'à la pièce indiquée, et tout à coup le bruit d'un interrupteur se suivit d'une lumière, brusque et douce à la fois. Le salon était entièrement décoré de guirlandes lumineuses, qui contouraient la table ou bien coulaient sur les murs. Et, en face de lui, un fin fil d'ampoules minuscules avait été arrangé d'une manière toute particulière, que Roxas mit un temps à assimiler.

« Je suis désolé, je pensais que ça te prendrait plus de temps, le sapin, et moi, j'espérais que ça irait plu vite, mais au final, je suis plutôt content, est-ce que ça te plaît ? Enfin, je sais pas si t'avais envie de ça, en fait, mais il fallait que je te le dise, aussi, parce que ça fait longtemps que, bah, voilà, enfin, ouais. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Ah, mais t'es pas obligé. De répondre. Tout de suite, en tout cas. Je comprends. Juste, m'en veux pas s'te-plaît. Parce que, bah, ça change rien, un peu, et … Roxas ? Roxas, dis quelque chose. »

Le meister avait compris, enfin, mais toujours pas complètement assimilé. Le guitariste continuait sa tirade tout seul, et Roxas s'entendit le couper, avant qu'il n'aie eu le temps d'y penser.

« Moi aussi. »

Et Demyx s'arrêta net, et même à l'éclairage tamisé des guirlandes, Roxas devina que son visage s'était fendu d'un sourire doux. Les parents de Demyx ne seraient pas les seuls à passer un Noël en amoureux.

.

.

Hop, fini ! Le plus long jusqu'ici, et je crois qu'aucun ne le dépasse jusqu'au 7 décembre, mais j'arrivais pas à m'arrêter d'écrire … J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

Hésitez pas à commenter, et à demain !


	5. Vin chaud - Lisa

Le cinq décembre est là ! Merci à **Ninareli** , **Hylliy** et **Leptitloir** pour leurs commentaires !

En passant sur mes anciennes fics, je me rend compte que jusqu'ici, les thèmes de Noël m'ont pas inspiré des trucs joyeux, entre _Ange de Noël_ et _Cinq fois où je ne t'ai pas parlé et la fois où tu n'as pas répondu_ … C'est pour ça que je ressens des Angst feelings (que je retiens, rassurez-vous) pour ce recueil !

Bonne lecture !

Couple : Lisa

Thème : Vin chaud

Genre : Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

Univers : UA Moderne

 _5 décembre : Vin chaud_

« La réponse est oui.

—Hm ? »

Isa releva les yeux de sa console portable pour voir son meilleur ami fixer le plafond, la tête rejetée en arrière.

« On peut être soûl avec du vin chaud.

—Tu es soûl ?

—Pompette. »

Lea rit.

« Pom-pette. C'est drôle comme mot. Ça fait penser à Pompier. Un pompier pompette. »

Isa sauvegarda rapidement sa partie avant d'éteindre sa console et se tordit légèrement pour poser un coude sur le lit où le roux était assis.

« Tu es soûl.

—Non.

—Ça n'était pas une question. »

Lea balança la tête de droite à gauche, pour le plaisir de la sentir tourner. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau rebondissait contre les parois de son crâne, et tentait de déterminer si c'était agréable ou douloureux.

« Je me sens bien. »

Isa sourit vaguement. Il l'avait bien dit à Lea, qu'il était techniquement possible d'être ivre de vin chaud, mais cet abruti avait besoin de tout expérimenter, de tester les choses. Comme s'il ne pouvait croire qu'à ses propres perceptions. Ç'avait toujours été comme ça. Isa craignait le jour où Lea se déciderai de voir de lui-même si on pouvait survivre à une balle dans la tête. Ou à un incendie. Ou juste s'il y avait quelque chose après la mort. Lea serait peut-être capable de se tuer, juste comme ça, pour voir.

« Isa ?

—Hm ?

—Est-ce qu'on peut devenir quelqu'un de bien ? Ou est-ce qu'on naît comme on mourra ?

—J'en sais rien.

—Je me demande si j'aimerais ça. Être quelqu'un de bien.

—Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

—Tu crois ?

—Oui.

—Ah. »

Lea ferma les yeux un instant, et quand il les rouvrit il eut l'impression que la lumière avait changé.

« Tu crois que l'amitié peut survivre à tout ?

—Oui. »

Isa le pensait sincèrement. Pas pour toutes les amitiés. Mais la leur était vieille et solide comme un chêne centenaire. Lea prit une grande inspiration, et Isa savait que ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il avait décidé d'expérimenter. Il vit son meilleur ami se pencher vers lui, lentement, et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, léger comme une plume.

« Même à ça ? »

Isa se demanda s'il serait malvenu de poser la main sur l'épaule de Lea. Mais en notant la mine angoissée, horrible de son meilleur ami, il ne se posa plus de question.

« Même à ça. Lea, je …

—Je sais. Je voulais pas, j'ai jamais voulu … »

 _T'aimer comme ça._

« Je sais. Mais on y arrivera. Ça passera.

—Tu crois ? Vraiment ?

—Je nous connaît.

—D'accord. D'accord. »

Un silence calme gagna la pièce, chacun des deux amis à ses pensées. Lea finit par dire :

« En fait, c'est vachement fort, le vin chaud. »

Et Isa rit.

.

Un peu triste et tout doux, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? C'est le premier à être un peu comme ça, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié !

À demain !

.


	6. Bûche glacée - AkuRokuShion

Et voici l'OS suivant ! Un grand merci à **Hylliy** , **Ninareli** et **Leptitloir** pour leur fidélité à commenter, je suis tellement contente à chaque fois que je lis vos reviews ! J'espère que cet OS vous plaira aussi, même si j'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite.

Bonne lecture !

Couple : AkuRokuShion

Thème : Bûche glacée

Genre : Friendship

Univers : Canon

.

 _6 décembre : Bûche glacée_

.

Les cuisines de l'Organisation n'avaient jamais été un tel bazar. Il y avait des tas d'ingrédients en vrac sur le plan de travail, et au milieu de tout ça, deux adolescents perdus entre leur livre et la feuille de papier qu'ils avaient accroché au mur.

« Mais la dacquoise, il faut la faire aujourd'hui pour demain, pas vrai ?

—C'est pas là-dedans qu'on va mettre la glace ? Ça ne tiendra pas la nuit au frigo.

—Nan, la glace remplace la mousse … je crois. »

Et dire que Xion pensait qu'ils s'approchaient enfin du but. Lorsqu'ils avaient entendu parler de cette tradition de la 'bûche de Noël', en l'absence handicapante de Axel-le-type-à-qui-on-pose-toutes-nos-questions-parce-que-même-s'il-ne-sait-pas-il-inventera-une-réponse-convainquante, ils avaient commencé par aller voir Zexion, qui, à défaut d'être aimable, était un puits de savoir. Le jeune homme leur avait répondu que s'il s'agissait de bûche, ils devaient aller voir Marluxia, qui était expert en plantes, mais ce dernier les avait virés fissa de sa serre, les accusant d'un complot contre ses fleurs chéries qu'ils risquaient d'endommager avec leur essence de lumière. Ils avaient donc été voir Demyx, qui leur dit qu'il avait entendu quelque chose de semblable une fois, faisant référence à une 'bûche glacée', alors ils avaient été interroger Vexen, maître de la glace, qui leur avait dit que si c'était une question de traditions, Lexaeus saurait mieux les renseigner, comme il était calé en histoire – même si ça ne se voyait pas, puisqu'il ne parlait jamais. Et Lexaeus était peut-être effectivement au courant de ce qu'était une bûche glacée – mais ils ne le surent jamais, puisqu'ils ne répondit à leurs questions que par un silence étudié. Puis, Luxord leur avait dit qu'il répondrait à leurs questions s'il gagnait contre lui aux cartes – ils avaient perdu. Xigbar et Xaldin étaient en mission, ce qui les arrangeait plutôt, peu désireux qu'ils étaient d'avoir à faire à eux, Xemnas n'était pas disponible pour ce genre de questions, Saïx, en les apercevant, leur avait confié une mission – courte, par chance – avant qu'ils aient pu placer un mot et Larxène leur faisait un peu peur.

Alors ils avaient demandé à la dernière personne avec qui ils communiquaient : le vendeur de glaces. Et, miracle, ce dernier savait exactement de quoi ils parlaient, et il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'une plante, en fait, mais d'un gâteau. Il leur avait même prêté un livre de cuisine et ils avaient acheté de la glace à l'eau de mer en pot, décidant qu'ils accueilleraient Axel avec une bûche glacée sucré-salée. Mais les voici donc, dans la cuisine, perdus entre les indications du livre et ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

N'arrivant à rien de concluant, ils décidèrent de changer de recette en cours de route, prenant celle de la page suivante. Après tout, s'ils mélangeaient des recettes de bûches, ça resterait une bûche, et même une super bûche, pas vrai ?

… Hm … Non, pas vrai. Mais, techniquement, cette chose qu'ils retrouvèrent dans le congélateur le lendemain matin avait une allure cylindrique et était gelée, alors … ça n'était pas si mal ? Comptant qu'avant cela, leurs prouesses culinaires les plus affriolantes avaient été la découverte de la cuillère de pâte à tartiner dans un yaourt nature, ils pouvaient être fiers. Axel, en tout cas, serait fier d'eux.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, devrait rentrer de mission dans la journée. Ils décidèrent d'aller l'attendre en haut du clocher, la bûche dans une glacière et des couverts dans les poches. Ils attendirent là presque deux heures, selon les aiguilles du cadran – parce que le mouvement du soleil, de son côté, ne les aidait pas vraiment à se repérer dans le temps – et quand Axel arriva par un couloir des ténèbres, un paquet dans une main, leur bûche avait pris des airs de sculpture abstraite peu rassurants.

« Yo ! Alors, j'vous ai manqué ? Répondez pas, je sais que je vous ai manqué. C'est quoi ? Une statue éphémère ? C'est, euh, marrant. Mais vous devinerez jamais ce que j'ai trouvé ! Les humains, à cette période de l'année, ont plein de spécialités, et figurez-vous que le glacier en profite pour sortir une gamme de bûches glacées, est-ce que c'est pas trop chouette ? J'en ai pris une pour voir. »

Axel ouvrit son paquet, pour révéler là une pâtisserie qui, pour le coup, ressemblait vraiment à une bûche, avec un enrobage crémeux qui formait les rainures du bois. Roxas et Xion s'entre-regardèrent avant, d'un commun accord, de prendre leur bûche et de la jeter dans le vide. Axel les regarda d'un air étrange, mais ne demanda rien. Après tout, s'il s'agissait comme il le pensait d'art contemporain, il n'avait pas envie d'écouter mille explications sur la symbolique de la chute.

.

Voilà ! Je suis pas extra-satisfaite mais bon, dites quand même ce que vous en pensez.

À demain !


	7. Conte - Zemyx

Voilà donc l'histoire suivante !C'était supposé être une romance. La fin était supposée être le début. C'était supposé être de la fantasy. Mais non. Au final, plus je m'éloigne de ce que j'avais prévu de base, plus je m'amuse.

Merci à **Ninareli** , **Ima Nonyme,** **Hylliy et Loir** pour leurs reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

Couple : Zemyx

Thème : Conte

Genre : Family/Friendship

Univers : UA XIXème siècle

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts appartient à Square Enix, Eugène Fitzherbert et Raiponce appartiennent à Disney.

 _7 décembre : Conte_

 _Il était une fois, il y a très très longtemps, un petit garçon …_

.

Demyx, 7 ans

Demyx regardait par la fenêtre comme la neige tombait à gros flocons. Il trouvait ça fantastique, presque autant que la pluie. C'était une pluie que tous les enfants aimaient, et alors il n'était pas le seul de l'orphelinat à fixer l'extérieur avec envie, réfléchissant à un moyen de sortir sans se faire voir des surveillants.

Mais toutes les portes étaient gardées, et s'aventurer sur les toits par ce temps était stupidement dangereux, et s'il arrivait à Demyx d'être stupide, il n'avait pas beaucoup de courage. Alors, au lieu de trouver une sortie, il se dirigea vers le Grand de l'orphelinat, Eugène, qui était très gentil et leur lisait toujours des histoires – et c'était tant mieux, parce que Demyx adorait les histoires, mais il ne savait pas lire.

Parmi les histoires que racontait Eugène, il y avait les chroniques de Flynn Rider, des contes de princes et de princesses, des récits d'amitié, mais, parmi tous ceux-là, quand Noël approchait, Eugène ressortait les vieux livres à la couverture de cuir qui restaient tout le reste de l'année dans la dernière étagère de la bibliothèque : les livres qui contenaient les Contes de Noël, tous plus incroyables les uns que les autres. Ces histoires étaient les préférées de Demyx, celles où il y avait, lui semblait-il, le moins de limites, et tous les récits convergeaient vers cette idée : à Noël, le champ des possibles s'élargit jusqu'à englober l'intégralité de tout ce qu'on pourra jamais imaginer. La période des fêtes était, partout, merveilleuses. Même à l'orphelinat ils avaient droit, en ce jour spécial, à l'intervention d'une petite troupe de théâtre du village, qui venait jouer exceptionnellement une courte pièce de Noël, ou quelques saynètes merveilleuses qui allumaient des soleils dans le cœur des enfants, et la neige réfléchissait la lumière et le monde était tout à coup plus beau.

« Eugène ?

–- Oui ? »

Le garçon lui offrit un regard doux et sûr de lui. Demyx admirait le plus âgé,et s'il avait des amis dans l'orphelinat, Eugène était sans doute son frère le plus proche.

« Tu veux bien lire une histoire ? »

En entendant sa requête, d'autres enfants se joignirent à Demyx, réclamant un conte, un voyage imaginaire plus grand et plus long que les voyages qu'ils feraient jamais. Souriant, Eugène les calma d'un geste des bras et alla chercher un grand livre, revenant rapidement pour s'installer au centre du tapis, les autres l'entourant. Presque tout l'orphelinat était là, à attendre que l'histoire naisse des paroles du plus grand.

« Il était une fois, il y a très très longtemps, un petit garçon … »

Et ainsi l'histoire naquit, comme beaucoup d'autres. Mais celle-ci était celle que Demyx aimait le plus, elle racontait l'épopée fabuleuse d'un orphelin – un orphelin comme eux, comme lui – qui partait en quête d'un lutin du Père Noël pour lui demander un cadeau tout spécial : une famille où fêter l'arrivée de Jésus. Demyx n'avait jamais su comment ce conte se terminait, comme, invariablement, il s'endormait juste au moment où le garçon trouvait effectivement un lutin, et lui faisait part de sa requête.

.

Demyx, 11 ans

« Tu es obligé de partir ? »

Eugène se frotta l'arrière du crâne, embêté. Il se sentait coupable, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait déjà fait ses adieux au personnel, et à tous les enfants. Mais Demyx était une autre paire de manches. C'était, de tous, le plus sensible, le plus proche de lui.

« Si je pouvais, je resterais.

– C'est pas vrai. Je suis sûr que tu as envie de partir. »

Si Demyx comprenait, alors pourquoi posait-il la question ? Eugène n'avait plus rien à faire ici, du haut de ses seize ans, et comme l'orphelinat le repoussait, le monde lui ouvrait ses portes.

« Emmène-moi avec toi.

– Je ne peux pas. »

Demyx fronça les sourcils, les yeux colériques pour cacher sa tristesse. La main d'Eugène, sa grande main chaude, se posa sur ses cheveux, frottant doucement. Mais Demyx n'avait plus envie d'être opérant.

« Je ne connaîtrai jamais la fin de l'histoire du garçon et du lutin ?

– Apprends à lire. Je suis sûr que les surveillants seront ravis de t'apprendre.

– Je ne veux pas apprendre. Je veux que tu me la lises.

– Tu t'endormiras, comme toujours.

– Alors reste ! Reste jusqu'à ce que j'aie entendu la fin ! Recommence encore, et encore. »

En disant ça, Demyx voyait bien le problème. Eugène n'en pouvait plus de faire les mêmes choses, au même endroit, avec les mêmes personnes, encore et encore.

« Je reviendrai.

– Ne mens pas.

– Je te dis la vérité, d'accord ? Demyx, je promets que je reviendrai.

— Tu reviendras me chercher ? Quand j'aurai seize ans.

– C'est promis. »

Abandonnant sa colère, Demyx se jeta dans les bras de son grand frère, le serrant fort. Ça allait être les cinq années les plus longues de sa vie.

.

Demyx, 12 ans

« Tu comprends ? »

Demyx branla longuement du chef, fixant les signes sur la page, qui, de plus en plus, faisaient sens à ses yeux. La jeune femme face à lui – une nouvelle qui travaillait aux cuisines – lui décocha un sourire magnifique.

« Tu es très doué, tu sais ? Tu aimes ça ?

– Beaucoup !

– Alors, cette ligne-là ? »

Il lut succinctement, avant de recommencer, de manière plus fluide et mélodique. Il avait tout bon ! Il fit un grand sourire avant de courir vers le piano. Il allait voir, Eugène, Demyx ne saurait peut-être jamais lire les livres, mais les partitions étaient son affaire.

.

Demyx, 13 ans

« Si tu rencontrais un lutin du Père Noël, toi, tu lui demanderais quoi ? »

Axel attrapa son menton entre ses doigts, faisant mine de réfléchir sérieusement à la question de Vanitas.

« Hm, un chocobo qui parle ! »

Vanitas se frappa le plat de la main sur le front.

« Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Le lutin, il peut pas te donner ça !

– C'est ça, gros malin, et toi, tu lui demanderais quoi ?

– Bah, j'sais pas. Un billet d'train pour aller au bout du monde. Dans les pays où c'est tout le temps l'été.

– D'une, c'est pas possible que ça soit tout le temps l'été, et en plus, si c'est jamais l'hiver, bah y a pas Noël !

– M'en fiche. T'façon tout c'qu'on nous donne à Noël, ici, c'est une pauvre orange. Et dans les pays où il fait chaud, y en a plein les arbres des oranges, pas vrai Demyx ? »

Le blond, occupé à répéter un morceau, s'interrompit brusquement pour regarder les plus jeunes.

« Bien sûr. Là-bas, les branches sont si pleines de fruits qu'elles se courbent sous leur poids, et l'air porte le fumet envoûtant des sucs, des fleurs et des huiles que fabriquent les femmes. »

À cette description, Vanitas prit une grande bouffée d'air, comme s'il pouvait véritablement sentir ce pays. Depuis qu'Eugène était parti, Demyx était devenu le meilleur conteur de tout l'orphelinat. Il n'avait jamais appris à lire mais se souvenait de tout, et quand il oubliait, il inventait de nouvelles péripéties, créait des liens. Ce qui lui plaisait par-dessus tout, c'étaient les détails. Les descriptions, les petites précision qui faisaient de son histoire un univers merveilleux et pourtant presque tangible.

Parfois, il regardait autour de lui et tentait de décrire l'atmosphère dans les moindres détails. Quand il avait besoin de nouveaux mots, il demandait aux adultes.

Il avait envie, sincèrement, d'apprendre à lire, mais s'y refusait toujours. Ç'aurait été comme de rayer Eugène de sa mémoire, d'effacer leur promesse. Un jour, il apprendrait. Quand son grand frère serait revenu le chercher. Et alors, il déchiffrerait petit à petit les pages des livres, jusqu'à, enfin, lire avec Eugène la fin du conte de son enfance. C'était le seul qu'il ne connaissait pas en entier, le seul qu'il ne racontait jamais. Il avait parfois l'impression de priver les autres enfants de cette histoire, mais compensait en en inventant de nouvelles, folles et inespérées, dont les personnages étaient pareils à des orphelins, et pourtant trouvaient le bonheur quelque part.

Avec un rire, il remarqua qu'Axel s'était mis à bouder sous les moqueries de Vanitas – ce gamin risquait d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs au monde, quand il sortirait d'ici – et décida de jouer quelques arpèges familiers. Aussitôt, toutes les petites têtes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers lui : c'étaient les notes qu'il jouait avant de raconter une histoire.

.

Demyx, 14 ans

C'était la veille de Noël et enfin, l'orphelinat était silencieux. Le personnel avait fait des pieds et des mains pour coucher les enfants, excités qu'ils étaient à l'idée de la fête, des comédiens, de l'orange – qui, en dépit des dires de Vanitas, faisait plaisir à beaucoup.

Dans le dortoir, seul Demyx se tenait assis sur son lit. Il savait, à l'intérieur de lui, qu'il avait atteint un âge où l'on ne croit plus. Ni aux contes, ni au Père Noël, ni aux promesses. Cela faisait déjà trois ans. Est-ce qu'Eugène se souvenait encore de lui ? Demyx avait envie, profondément envie d'y croire encore.

Et pour croire, il devait voir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre encore deux ans, il sentait son âme d'enfant s'effriter, alors il n'avait qu'un seul moyen de s'assurer qu'Eugène n'était pas un menteur : il devait trouver un des lutins du Père Noël, pour voir si celui-ci lui accorderait ou non un cadeau spécial. Et quel soir était plus idéal qu'aujourd'hui ? Le Père Noël ne pouvait pas être partout à la fois, alors il fallait bien qu'il envoie des employés pour déposer les cadeaux. Demyx refusait de croire Vanitas, qui disait que le personnel se chargeait chaque année de leurs oranges. C'était juste le cadeau par défaut du Père Noël pour les pauvres.

Il descendit de son lit le plus silencieusement possible, posant délicatement ses pieds sur le parquet. Il regarda lentement autour de lui, comme si le bruit du froissement de sa peau aurait pu réveiller les autres. Personne ne bougeait. Aussi furtif qu'il pouvait l'être – c'est-à-dire en réussissant à ne rien faire tomber sur son passage – il rejoignit le long couloir, puis les escaliers grinçants, et entama une descente laborieuse.

Quand il fut enfin au rez-de-chaussée, il marcha tout aussi précautionneusement jusqu'au salon où était érigé un sapin, fier de ses épines et de ses guirlandes. Personne. Il attendrait toute la nuit s'il le fallait.

.

Cela faisait au moins une heure qu'il attendait. Et il en avait marre. Il ne pouvait pas jouer de musique sans risquer de réveiller tout l'orphelinat, il ne pouvait pas jouer tout seul et se raconter des histoires à lui-même était lassant. Sans s'en rendre compte, son esprit glissa lentement dans les abîmes du sommeil.

Un grincement le réveilla. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, jusqu'à découvrir la source du bruit. C'était bien un lutin, là, qui venait d'entrer par la fenêtre ! Plus petit qu'un être humain normal, mais tout de même assez grand pour porter sur son dos une hotte sans doute pleine d'oranges. La forme se dirigeait vers le sapin, et, pour se faire remarquer, Demyx sauta sur ses pieds.

« Je le savais ! Il y a vraiment des lutins du Père Noël ! »

Et alors, Eugène respecterait sa promesse. Demyx sentait un soulagement incomparable le gagner, comme le petit être semblait surpris de le voir. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'un enfant humain le surprenait ?

« Les lutins ? »

Ramenant sa hotte contre lui, l'être fronça les sourcils, avant de faire un sourire doux à Demyx, qui se tenait à présent face à lui.

« Oui, c'est ça, gamin, je suis un lutin. Maintenant, retourne te coucher. Tu n'es pas censé me voir.

– Mais j'ai droit à un cadeau, non ? »

Le plus âgé semblait bien embêté, et eut une moue pensive avant de soupirer.

« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Demyx hésita un long moment. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, mais c'était un peu tricher, non ? Après une longue réflexion, il décida que le garçon de l'histoire était bien différent de lui, plus petit et plus aventureux, et que donc, il pouvait demander son cadeau sans risquer de se gâcher le plaisir de l'histoire.

« Je veux une famille. »

Même si ça voulait dire quitter pour toujours l'orphelinat, s'éloigner de ses petits frères, de ses référents, pour une fois, il voulait une famille rien qu'à lui, où il aurait le droit d'être chéri comme jamais.

« Euh, c'est un peu compliqué, ça … Tu ne veux pas plutôt de l'argent ? Ou, un jouet ?

– Non. Je me fiche de l'argent. »

Demyx baissa les yeux, l'air courroucé, et le lutin eut un air désespéré. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait les enfants. Mais il comprenait, pourtant, ce que devait ressentir le petit. Être seul au milieu des autres. Alors, il prit la décision la plus bête de sa vie.

« D'accord. Vas m'attendre dehors. »

Sautillant de joie, Demyx sortit par la fenêtre d'où était arrivé le lutin, et ne fut même pas déçu de ne pas trouver là de traîneau magique, tant il était heureux d'avoir eu raison. Il allait avoir une famille, une vraie de vrai, et à défaut de lire la fin du conte, il allait l'écrire !

.

Demyx, 16 ans

Eugène, les traits tendus, se tenait devant la porte de l'orphelinat. Il était là pour tenir sa promesse, mais il avait peur. Et si Demyx ne voulait plus le voir ? Si ces cinq années avaient été trop longues ? Eugène avait vu du monde, et le temps était passé en un clin d'œil pour lui. Il avait été tour à tour bandit, tavernier, vendeur de journaux et voleur – surtout bandit et voleur, à dire vrai – et aujourd'hui, il avait atterri dans un conte dont il avait épousé la princesse. Il pouvait légalement adopter Demyx, comme son petit frère pour toujours, il en avait parlé à Raiponce qui avait été comme une folle pendant toute une semaine. De joie. Il frappa deux coups forts et bientôt, la vieille intendante lui ouvrit. Elle lui fit un sourire doux. Il lui en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, mais il avait donné tellement d'amour aux enfants, s'était occupé d'eux et elle était heureuse de voir qu'il ne les avait pas oubliés. Il prit la femme dans ses bras, et furent vite entourés par les orphelins.

Les plus jeunes contemplaient avec suspicion le nouveau venu, quand les 'grands' le reconnaissaient, et venaient le saluer à leur tour. Faisant le tour de l'assemblée du regard, Eugène sentit une angoisse terrible le prendre. Il ne voyait pas Demyx. Et ça n'était pas le genre du blond de rester dans le dortoir, et encore moins pour son dernier jour à passer avec ses frères. Et s'il avait eu un accident ? Si la tuberculose l'avait emporté au loin ? Ou une maladie des poumons ? Si … Il y avait bien trop de manières de mourir ici, toujours, et Eugène n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité. L'orphelinat était un lieu sûr, mais nul n'était à l'abri du hasard.

« Où est Demyx ? »

Les enfants s'entre-regardèrent, puis, un jeune garçon se détacha de la foule. Il devait avoir quelque chose comme dix ans, et des yeux jaunes comme des flambeaux. Il toisait le nouveau venu d'un air de défi – Eugène ne le connaissait pas, il avait dû arriver plus tard, et arriver tard à l'orphelinat signifie toujours vivre le pire des drames – un rouquin sur les talons et un bout de papier à la main.

« C'est toi, Eugène Fitzherbert ?

– Oui.

– Mouais. Vérole, Axel, lâche ma chemise ! Demyx, i' s'est tiré. Il est plus là. On a reçu ça pour toi, au cas où tu viendrais. On l'a pas ouvert. »

Le noiraud lui tendait une lettre, sans timbre, qui avait dû être déposée directement ici. Saisissant l'enveloppe, Eugène regarda le garçon, sans réussir à retenir une mine inquiète.

« Il a appris à lire ?

– Nan. 'l a jamais voulu. Bon, tu l'ouvres ou tu crèves la bouche ouverte ? »

Eugène haussa les sourcils. Puis, il eut un large sourire. Ce gosse devait aimer beaucoup Demyx, pour être tant en colère qu'il soit parti. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia le mot, quelques lignes seulement.

 _Bonjour !_

 _Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Si tu lis ça, c'est que tu es bien revenu me chercher. Mais je ne suis plus là. Je suis désolé, mais tu sais, tu avais raison ! Les lutins exaucent bien les vœux. J'en ai croisé un, à Noël, et il m'a bien offert une famille. Je vis avec lui, maintenant. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui écrit, comme je t'attends pour apprendre. Il s'appelle Zexion. Je l'aime beaucoup. J'ai découvert qu'une seule personne pouvait être une famille. Oh, et avec son chat, aussi. Je te laisse un numéro auquel tu devrais pouvoir nous joindre._

 _Demyx._

Eugène pencha la tête sur le côté. Zexion … Le nom lui était familier … Bien sûr ! Zexion, dit le Conspirateur, c'était un monte-en-l'air de première, connu pour ses nombreux cambriolages dans des institutions publiques. Il sourit. Demyx se souvenait encore de ce conte.

Eugène n'avait jamais voulu lui dire la fin, simplement, parce qu'il voulait le laisser rêver plus loin. En conclusion de l'histoire, le garçon revenait à l'orphelinat, où se trouvaient tous ceux qu'il avait aimés de toute sa vie, et revoyait le lutin à chaque Noël. Mais, pour être honnête, Eugène préférait cette version-là.

.

.

Voilà.

Ça m'a vraiment beaucoup plu à écrire, j'espère que vous avez aimé lire aussi.

Ah, et 'Vérole' est un de mes jurons préférés. J'étais obligée de le placer.

À demain !


	8. Repas de famille - VaniKai

Hey ! Encore une fois, je poste le matin et pas vers minuit … j'essaie de me coucher tôt. Enfin, merci à **Hylliy** , **Loir** , **Ima** **Nonyme** et **Ninareli** pour leurs commentaires, ça rend content ! Et désolée pour ceux auxquels j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, je me rattrape dès que possible !

Bonne lecture !

Couple : VaniKai

Thème : Repas de famille

Genre : Romance/Family

Univers : UA Moderne

 _8 décembre : Repas de famille_

« Tout va bien se passer.

– Je stresse pas.

– À d'autres. »

Vanitas jeta à sa compagne un regard blasé. Il n'était plus bien sûr d'avoir envie d'être là. Mas c'était bientôt Noël, et comme lui-même n'avait rien à faire, Kairi avait insisté pour qu'il vienne avec elle, passer les vacances avec sa famille. Il avait accepté, parce qu'il savait qu'il arriverait bien un moment où il rencontrerait la dite famille, mais il avait espéré avoir un peu de répit avant. Un peu d'espace pour y penser. Mais décembre avait filé et il était déjà là, garé devant la maison d'enfance de Kairi, les mains crispées sur le volant. Les trois heures de bouchons qu'ils venaient de subir ne l'aidaient pas à prendre la situation avec bonne humeur. Qui était l'imbécile qui avait décidé que ça serait une vacheté de chouette idée de faire tomber les vacances le vingt-trois décembre ? Lui-même s'en fichait pas mal, il posait ses congés un peu quand il voulait, mais Kairi était encore à la fac et se pliait donc au rythme imposé par les vacances scolaires.

Il soupira lourdement, et entendit Kairi ouvrir la portière de son côté avant d'aller décharger la voiture. Il n'était pas psychologiquement prêt. Pourtant, il devait y aller. Il enfila son masque habituel et sortit à son tour du véhicule, attrapant son sac de voyage sur la banquette arrière – léger, pour lui rappeler qu'il ne resterait ici que quelques jours. Au pire, il ne souffrirait pas longtemps. Mais il avait envie de s'entendre avec la famille de Kairi. C'était la première fois qu'il avait envie de s'entendre avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, il était donc normal qu'il angoisse un peu. Désagréable néanmoins.

Pour donner le change, il alluma une cigarette – pour se donner contenance, aussi, comme un dernier geste familier dans cette ambiance familiale étrangère. Kairi leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, l'accompagnant dans sa dernière-clope-avant-de-sauter-le-pas, adossée à la portière de la voiture. Ils laissèrent flotter le silence, regardant le temps passer, visible à l'inexorable combustion de leurs cigarettes. Finalement, ils jetèrent leurs mégots dans le cendrier de voiture et Vanitas reprit sa démarche nonchalante, précédant Kairi vers la porte d'entrée. Avant même qu'il eut sonné ou frappé – il se disait bien qu'il avait vu bouger le rideau de la fenêtre du premier – la porte s'ouvrit sur une grande silhouette dégingandée, et une main lui fut tendue.

« C'est toi Vanitas ? Dingue, t'es plus petit que j'aurais cru ! »

Le brun se renfrogna instantanément, observant l'inconnu – qui devait au moins être l'un des frères de Kairi – se bâfrer comme une baleine avant de le pointer du doigt en regardant sa compagne.

« C'est lequel, lui ? J'l'aime pas. »

Le rire du plus grand ne fit qu'augmenter, et la porte s'ouvrit en plus grand, laissant apparaître un second jeune homme, tout aussi étrange, qui n'inspirait pas du tout confiance à Vanitas.

« Axel, le mets pas mal à l'aise comme ça ! Mais c'est vrai que t'es pas bien grand.

— OK, lui non plus, en fait.

— Hm ? Kairi nous avait dit que t'avais de l'humour, pourtant. J'me présente, Reno, et lui, c'est Axel. Papa ! Maman ! Kairi est arrivée ! »

Des bruits de pas rapides se firent entendre et bientôt ils furent quatre agglutinés derrière la porte, à contempler le nouveau venu comme un animal étrange, avant que la femme n'intervienne.

« Voyons ! On ne va pas les laisser sur le pallier, il fait un froid abominable ! Entrez, entrez. Nous allions justement prendre l'apéritif.

— Qu'est-ce que vous buvez ?

— Oh, mais les garçons ont raison ! Tu fais quelle taille ? »

Assis de force sur le canapé, Vanitas regretta immédiatement d'être venu. On le poussa de toute part, avec des questions, des remarques, de la taquinerie, ce genre de choses qui aurait valu à quiconque un coup bien senti dans le visage, mais qu'il n'était pas en position de renier. Vanitas se sentait un peu impuissant, très bousculé, et quand sa répartie habituelle eut fait son apparition, il vit les autres rire – pas se braquer, pas lui en vouloir, juste, poser plus de questions et être encore plus agaçants, l'accepter tel quel et puis l'interroger encore, le mettre mal à l'aise et s'en fiche, s'en sortir. Intérieurement, il nota cela. Sa nouvelle définition du terme 'Famille'.


	9. Neige - Zexas

Hey ! Chose promise, chose due, voici donc l'OS de ce samedi neuf décembre (je veux aller dormir …), qui est un peu, euh … particulier ? Enfin, vous verrez bien.

Merci à **Ninareli** , **Hylliy** et **Loir** pour leurs commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

Couple : Zexas

Thème : Neige

Genre : Angst (?)

Univers : Indéterminé

 _9 décembre : Neige_

« Zexion. J'ai cru que j'allais dormir tout seul. Mais en fait, tu es là.

— Je suis là.

— Tu ne meurs pas de froid ?

— Si. Enfin, littéralement …

— Je sais. Figurativement.

— Oui.

— Viens près de moi.

— Je suis près de toi.

— Plus près. Viens dans mes bras.

— Tu es tout chaud.

— Plus près encore.

— Je suis dans tes bras.

— Plus près. Viens à l'intérieur de moi, ou avale moi. Tu es si petit, tu es immense. J'ai froid.

— Tu es malade.

— Peut-être. Serre-moi plus fort.

— Tu as peur ?

— Il neige dehors.

— Et ça te fait peur ?

— Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu crois que je devrais avoir peur ?

— Je suis là.

— Mais tu partiras.

— Et je reviendrai.

— Et si la neige te recouvrait et qu'alors on ne te voyait plus jamais ? Mon minuscule géant, avale-moi avant que le monde ne t'avale.

— Le monde ne me mangera pas.

— Zexion, tu as raison, j'ai peur. Je regarde par la fenêtre et je vois le blanc qui recouvre tout et alors je ne vois plus rien et j'ai l'impression que le monde a disparu, qu'il ne reste plus que cette maison de tout l'univers, et alors je fixe la porte comme si elle n'allait plus jamais s'ouvrir, et je peux voir par les fissures l'air froid qui entre, fait passer là un peu de neige, et mes pieds se gèlent d'effroi et j'allume du feu mais j'ai toujours froid et toi tu n'es toujours pas là. Le monde a disparu et toi, tu étais dans le monde, et un moment tu as disparu comme tout le reste. Alors j'ouvre la fenêtre et c'est toujours tout blanc, et comme je meurs de froid, figurativement, et que j'ai peu de mourir de froid, littéralement, je fais brûler plus de bois et me peau me brûle et se gèle en même temps. Alors, je me dis que c'est la fin. Ça arrive aux environs de midi, quand la neige est si lumineuse et si éblouissante, aveuglante, je deviens aveugle et alors quelque chose m'apaise, un genre de sagesse, comme si ça n'était plus si grave, cela. La fin. Une tempête de neige et la fin du monde, comme les flocons viennent envahir ici aussi, par les fissures et par la fenêtre, et si je suis le dernier Homme, alors tout ferait mieux de s'arrêter et j'attends avec impatience que la neige envahisse tout et me prenne et me recouvre et m'avale et m'emporte comme elle t'a pris et recouvert et avalé et emporté, mais je vais quand même près du feu, où les flocons fondent et je reste des heures à regarder le feu et la neige, à vivre au milieu de ces opposés, à me demander quand la neige gagnera – quand il n'y aura plus de bois ou avant, grâce au vent et à l'humidité. Au bout du compte, la porte s'ouvre et je ne sais pas si je dois croire ou non mes oreilles. Je regarde mais je ne vois plus rien, mes yeux ont trop avalé la lumière de feu, la lumière blanche de la neige qui a mangé le monde sauf moi, et la fenêtre se ferme et le combat ralentit et tout à coup tu es là et je sens tes doigts glacés dans mes cheveux et je me demande si ça n'est pas ton cadavre qui est venu m'emporter et me prendre et m'avaler et ça serait beau, ou si ça n'est pas une illusion. Tout est si blanc.

— Je suis là.

— J'ai froid.

— Je suis là.

— Je crois que c'est bientôt la fin du monde.

— Je suis là.

— Tu es sûr ? »

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

?


	10. Engelure - Leora

En premier lieu, merci encore et toujours à **Loir** , **Hylliy** et **Ninareli** d'avoir commenté, vous me motivez à fond (sachant que l'OS de demain n'est pas encore fini … on a la foi!) !

Ensuite, cet OS fait double emploi (sinon je m'en sors pas) puisqu'il est aussi ma participation au _December crackship_ , dont le couple de la première semaine était Sora/Lea.

Voilà, bonne lecture !

Couple : Leora (j'ai aucune idée du nom de ce ship, mais je trouvais que ça sonnait bien)

Thème : Engelure

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Univers : Canon

 _10 décembre : Engelure_

« C'est déjà presque Noël.

— Tu ne pensais pas passer tant de temps ici, pas vrai ? »

Lea secoua la tête.

« Il y a tellement de choses que je dois faire … et je ne maîtrise même pas encore parfaitement la keyblade.

— Il faut prendre les choses à ton rythme.

— Ça te va bien de dire ça, monsieur je-fonce-dans-le-tas. »

Sora rit gentiment, tapant sur l'épaule de son ami, qui trouva le geste atrocement familier. Quelque part dans un monde, Roxas cherchait à récupérer un cœur, Isa était perdu, et lui, il était coincé ici à s'entraîner pour devenir maître de la keyblade. Il secoua la tête, avant de se remettre sur ses pieds et d'ouvrir un Couloir des ténèbres. Son ami le considéra un instant, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ?

— À la cité du Crépuscule. J'ai besoin de me remettre d'aplomb ! »

Pour appuyer sa réplique, il leva les bras bien au-dessus de sa tête, faisant glisser le cuir sur sa peau. Sora l'observa faire. Il était beau, ce garçon qui était presque un adulte et encore tellement un enfant, plein de rêves.

« Je peux venir ? »

Ça n'était pas une question anodine, Sora savait que Lea allait toujours seul au clocher de l'horloge, mais il savait aussi que ça n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, de ressasser le passé comme ça. Lea et lui étaient pareils, fonceurs, têtus comme trois mules en chaleur et faits pour l'action. Il savait que d'être bloqué était une situation qui ne leur convenait pas du tout, encore moins qu'aux autres. Pourtant, Lea progressait, Sora le voyait bien. Mais ça n'était pas suffisant. Révoquant sa keyblade, il vit Lea lui faire signe de le suivre, comme si c'était tout naturel – alors que c'était tout sauf naturel, ça serait la première fois qu'il emmènerait quelqu'un d'autre que Roxas là-haut.

Pénétrant dans les ténèbres, Sora sentit ce froid si particulier l'envahir un instant avant de se retrouver dans la Cité du Crépuscule, débarrassé de la sensation. Il se demanda comment Lea faisait pour ne rien sentir, était-ce dû à son passé de Simili ? Après tout, lui-même n'avait aucun souvenir de cette période de sa vie, et son Simili avait quitté son cœur pour partir en quête d'une vie. Depuis la tour, ils avaient vue sur tout le monde. Sora comprenait pourquoi Lea aimait tant cet endroit. Sans compter les souvenirs. Le rouquin disparut un moment pour revenir deux glaces en main.

« C'est pas vraiment la saison. »

Lea haussa les épaules dans un geste grandiloquent avant de s'asseoir, les jambes dans le vide.

« Bah, ça en fera plus pour moi !

— Eh, j'ai pas dit que j'en voulais pas !

— Ah bah il faut s'exprimer correctement, p'tite tête, si on veut se faire comprendre ! »

Sora fit une moue vexée, mettant un coup dans les côtes du roux avant de lui prendre la sucrerie de force. Depuis le temps qu'il entendait parler des glaces à l'eau de mer – il n'avait pas une très bonne expérience avec l'eau de mer, il se souvenait encore du goût d'iode dans sa bouche, comme Riku rejoignait les ténèbres. Il goûta, et pencha la tête sur le côté, prenant son habituel air de jeune chiot.

« C'est marrant. C'est sucré … et salé en même temps.

— Dis pas ça. »

À ses côtés, Lea grimaçait légèrement. Sora, les pieds flottants et la tête dans les nuages, se laissa aller un instant.

« Lea ?

— Hm ?

— On est amis, pas vrai ?

— Euh, ouais ? Ça va ?

— Ouais, ouais, ça roule, mais je me demandais …

— Bah accouche.

— Est-ce que t'étais, ou, non, est-ce que t'es amoureux de Roxas ? »

Les répliques, les questions incessantes … Lea avait du mal. Pourtant, Roxas et Sora étaient totalement différents l'un de l'autre. Il soupira, un sourire vague sur les lèvres. Sora n'aimait pas ce sourire là.

« Je l'aimais, c'est sûr. Maintenant … Je ne sais plus. Je dois le retrouver. Je dois être là, quand il aura un cœur, pour savoir … J'ai du mal à comprendre toutes les émotions.

— C'est comme une engelure. »

D'un mouvement de recul, Lea fit face à Sora. Là, il ne voyait pas où le châtain voulait en venir.

« Bah, oui. En fait, les engelures, c'est quand il fait froid, tes veines rétrécissent, mais comme il fait froid, ton corps essaie d'y envoyer plein de sang. Mais comme les veines sont trop petites, bah ça gonfle et ça fait mal.

— D'où tu sais ça ?

— Ienzo. On s'est croisés, y a pas longtemps.

— Sora, on t'a déjà dit que t'aurais dû être philosophe ?

— Non !

— Eh bah je comprends pourquoi.

— Eh ! C'est pas gentil ! »

Lea fit un grand sourire malin avant de finir sa glace d'une bouchée.

« Mais t'as peut-être raison. Peut-être qu'après tout ce temps dans les ténèbres, mon cœur a pris froid et sait plus gérer les émotions. Franchement j'en sais rien, ça me gave. J'comprends Roxas, qu'avait tellement besoin d'comprendre. À l'époque j'me disais que tant qu'il était avec moi, il avait pas de question à se poser, que tout était tranquille mais … Mais ouais, pas tout savoir sur soi-même, c'est chiant.

— Je peux t'aider, si tu veux.

— Quoi ? Toi ?

— Bah oui. Je comprends plutôt bien mon cœur, tu sais.

— Mouais, bof. Depuis le temps que Kairi et toi vous vous tournez autour sans rien faire, permets-moi de douter.

— Il se passe rien avec Kairi.

— J'te crois pas.

— Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. J'en suis sûr. »

Lea se dit que si redevenir Simili lui épargnait ce pincement au cœur, il voulait bien. Mais il savait que, cœur ou non, même un Simili a mal. Il masqua son trouble dans un rire moqueur.

« Ah ouais, qui ça ? »

Sora faisait balancer ses pieds, les yeux ne parvenant pas à se fixer, ni en bas, ni en haut. Il finit par regarder Lea.

« Bah, toi.

— Oh merde. »

Lea en fit tomber son bâton de glace. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air atrocement gêné. Sora poursuivit, et Lea regretta le garçon rieur d'ordinaire. Pourtant, de voir le porteur de la keyblade si sérieux, ça le troublait, ça lui plaisait. Mais Sora ressemblait tant à Roxas …

« Tu sais, pour soigner les engelures, le mieux c'est encore de réchauffer petit à petit, la chaleur humaine marche bien, c'est pas trop brûlant.

— Sora.

— Je sais. Tu vas partir. Chercher Isa, et Roxas. Les amours de ta vie.

— Sora, je peux pas te répondre. Je voudrais, je te jure, ça serait facile de t'embrasser maintenant, et crois-moi j'en crève d'envie. Mais j'arrive pas à savoir. Si c'est toi que j'aime, ou le fantôme de Roxas.

— Tu … m'aimes ?

— Je te dis que je sais pas. Mais je crois, oui. Enfin, c'est possible. Il faut que je retrouve Roxas et Isa. En les voyant, je saurai. Je vais partir, mais je reviendrai. Et là, je pourrai te répondre.

— Vrai ?

— Vrai. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? »

Et Sora avait repris son sourire candide, son air un peu benêt. Il s'était attendu à un non catégorique, au moins, il avait une chance. La patience n'était pas son fort, mais il ferait de son mieux, pour séduire Lea avec ses charmes à lui, ceux qu'il n'avait pas en commun avec Roxas. Pour sûr, il allait lui dégeler le cœur ! Mission acceptée !

.

.

.

Et voici ! Ça m'a vachement plu à écrire, même si j'ai un peu peur d'avoir versé dans l'OOC pour les deux … Mais comme c'est pour une conversation spéciale … Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

À demain !


	11. Rhume - Vanion

Yo ! J'étais supposée poster tout à fait autre chose pour le 11 décembre, mais je suis malade et j'avais besoin de me plaindre quelque part. Alors voilà.

Merci à **Ninareli** , **Yunaeris** et **Hylliy** pour leurs reviews ! Je répondrai dès que je serai un peu plus réveillée !

Bonne lecture !

Couple : Vanion (Vanitas/Zexion … je peux bien leur créer un nom de couple si je veux, eh!)

Thème : Rhume

Genre : Fluff

Univers : UA Moderne

 _11 décembre : Rhume_

« Mais t'es pas bien ? »

Vanitas grogna comme Zexion posait les sacs de courses sur la table de la cuisine.

« Je t'ai dit mille fois de ne pas fumer quand tu es malade, tu empires ton cas.

— Ça va, je suis pas agonisant non plus.

— Fais voir. T'as de la fièvre. Imbécile.

— Beuh. »

Zexion roula des yeux avant de se mettre à ranger les courses. Tout l'appartement sentait le tabac, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment demander à Vanitas d'ouvrir la semaine. Ça faisait deux jours que le brun était insupportable. S'il avait été une femme, Zexion se serait demandé s'il n'était pas enceinte, tant il faisait des caprices. D'abord, il voulait une soupe de potiron, puis il refusait de prendre ses médicaments, il passait la nuit à regarder des séries au lieu d'essayer de dormir, et si Zexion éteignait son ordinateur Vanitas le réveillait toutes les deux secondes pour lui signifier qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir … pire qu'un gosse, vraiment.

« Je t'ai pris des pastilles pour la gorge. Tu veux un thé ?

— Ouais.

— Mais bon sang Vanitas, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les chaussons mais mets au moins des chaussettes ! Tu vas nous faire un truc carabiné, et si c'est le cas je te traîne de force chez le médecin. »

Vanitas darda vers lui ses yeux noirs, colériques, promettant mille tortures si la menace devait être mise à exécution.

« Quoi ? Tu aurais peur ?

— J'aime pas les toubibs. Puis t'es là.

— Oui, et j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de toi. Déjà que tu n'es pas un cadeau quand tu es en forme …

— Prends ça comme un exercice pratique.

— Je suis étudiant médecin, Vanitas, pas infirmière !

— Pourtant ça t'irait bien.

— Quoi ?

— Le costume d'infirmière.

— T'es plus malade que je ne croyais. Allez, avale ça.

— J'veux pas.

— Avale, putain. »

Zexion ne jurait pas souvent – au contraire de son compagnon – mais il était arrivé au bout de sa patience. Et le sourire carnassier de Vanitas au double-sens de sa phrase ne l'aidait pas à remettre les pieds sur terre.

« J'avale si tu admets que tu es infirmier.

— Je suis médecin. Enfin, presque.

— Mais pour moi ? Allez, pour faire plaisir à l'amour de ta vie, le centre de ton monde ?

— Va chier. »

Vanitas fit la moue et s'alluma une autre cigarette, juste pour faire rager son conjoint, et ça ne manqua pas.

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile ! Vanitas, éteins immédiatement cette cigarette !

— Les médecins donnent des conseils. Les infirmiers les font appliquer. Na.

— Les amants aussi, mais soit. Si tu veux, je serai ton infirmier personnel le temps que durera ta maladie. Alors on va être clairs, tu es mort. Tu éteins cette clope, tu vas mettre des chaussettes, quand tu reviens tu prends tes médicaments, tu as interdiction formelle et actuelle d'utiliser ton ordinateur, ma tablette ou un de nos téléphones passées vingt-deux heures, tu me dis tout ce que tu manges, tu ne sors pas de l'appartement sans autorisation et tu ne te lèves jamais sans pull. Hm ? Tu fais une drôle de tête, Vani. Je croyais que tu voulais un infirmier. »

.

.

.

.

Voilà !

À présent, adieu.


	12. Orange - SoKai

Yo ! L'OS de demain est même pas fini de recopier, et celui d'après-demain pas écrit … Et j'arrive pas à écrire parce que l'écran me fait mal aux yeux !

Bref.

Merci à **Hylliy** , **Ima** **Nonyme,** **Leptitloir** et **Ninareli** pour avoir commenté ! J'espère que j'ai bien répondu à tout le monde et si c'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !

Bref, bonne lecture !

Couple : SoKai

Thème : Orange

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Univers : UA Sherlock Holmes

 _12 décembre : Orange_

 _Noël 1882, Londres. Sora, 7 ans, Kairi, 8 ans, Riku, 10 ans._

« J'ai entendu dire que pour Noël, les enfants de la famille royale recevaient une orange, tu y crois, toi ?

— Une orange ? C'est quoi, encore ?

— Bah c'est un fruit, orange comme la couleur, toute ronde et grosse comme un poing !

— Et pourquoi on n'en a pas, nous ? C'est carrément pas juste !

— On pourrait d'mander à M'sieur Holmes ? »

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la petite fille, nez retroussé et mains dans les poches. Riku figea son visage en un air contemplatif, et Sora vit ses lèvres se froisser en un sourire plein de gerçures.

« Bonne idée ! »

La joie du garçonnet fut percée par la voix du plus âgé, aiguë et assurée tout à la fois.

« Il voudra pas.

— Bah pourquoi ? »

Sora prit un air sincèrement surpris. Holmes était un homme de la haute, certes, mais il avait toujours été chic à leur égard, et s'il le cachait bien, quiconque le connaissait savait bien qu'il était moins insensible qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

« Je crois pas qu'il aime particulièrement Noël.

— Riku a pas tort, dit Kairi avant de sortir les mains de ses poches pour les coller sur sa bouche, soufflant un air chaud et humide, mais si c'est Mrs. Hudson qui lui d'mande … »

De toutes les personnes qui côtoyaient le détective, Mrs. Hudson était sans doute celle qui avait la plus grand influence sur lui – et pour cause, la dame était bien impressionnante, debout bien droite du haut de sa petite soixantaine – et elle ne savait pas résister à la bouille des francs-tireurs. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris que Kairi était une fille.

« Bon, on bouge ? J'me pèle les miches et j'crois pas que le bougre sorte de chez lui à c't'heure-ci. »

Riku étudia les environs du regard, cherchant dans la bâtisse un signe de vie qui aurait pu démentir l'affirmation de la rousse. Mais rien. Pas un bruit, pas une lumière. Il se rangea du parti de Kairi et ils quittèrent tous les trois la planque vers un chez eux plus chaleureux, à défaut d'être beaucoup plus chaud tout court.

.

 _Noël 1885, Londres. Sora, 10 ans, Kairi, 11 ans, Riku, 12 ans._

« La Chine … comment vous croyez que c'est ?

— Loin. »

Sora retroussa les lèvres pour montrer son mécontentement, Kairi se contentant de garder son air moqueur. Elle se retourna sur son lit – ou tout du moins sur la couverture qui lui servait de lit – et replaça la tête dans ses mains, les coudes par terre.

« Quoi ? Monsieur se sent des envies de voyage ?

— Bah ouais. Ça serait bien, non ? D'partir d'ici. D'aller aut' part, quoi.

— J'aime bien, travailler pour Monsieur Holmes, moi. »

Prononçant cela, Riku reposa au sol son exemplaire du journal londonien.

« J'dis pas l'contraire, mais, euh … bah j'ai envie d'voir du monde. On pourra r'venir ici après.

— Pas con.

— Alors ?

— Ça m'va. Un jour, on s'tire.

— Un jour, on s'tire.

— Un jour, on s'tire. »

.

Noël 1889, Londres. Sora, 13 ans, Kairi, 14 ans, Riku, 15 ans.

Elle avait une dégaine de dame, maintenant, Kairi. Enfin, de dame … de femme, plutôt. Elle avait la peau dure, les mains fermes, mais les poignets fins et la poitrine floue. C'était en voyant ça, et pas autrement, que Sora avait compris qu'ils étaient en train de devenir des adultes, tous les trois. Que ça les guettait et de près, en plus. Alors, ils avaient précipité tous leurs plans. Ce soir, ils se faufilaient dans le port, ils se planquaient dans la cale du bateau en partance pour la Chine, et dès qu'ils avaient rejoint l'océan, ils se faisaient embaucher de force. Ça ne pouvait que marcher.

Ils couraient dans le noir, encerclés par la brume, les ombres grises et bleues qui coulaient le long des rues et des murs. Leurs jambes étaient glacées par l'humidité de l'air, et leur respiration laissait derrière eux une petite vapeur semblable à celle des trains.

D'un geste expert, Kairi aida Riku et Sora à grimper, quand une voix les surprit, bien plus proche qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. La jeune fille fit volte-face, sans un regard pour ses deux amis – avec l'obscurité, l'homme n'avait pas pu les voir. Elle se mit à courir plus vite encore que plus tôt, les cheveux fouettant son visage et sa nuque, mais une grande main attrapa le col de sa chemise, la faisant basculer sur le côté. Elle était finie.

.

Noël 1890, Londres. Sora, 14 ans, Kairi, 15 ans, Riku, 16 ans.

Kairi, tête basse enfoncée dans le col, tenait sur ses deux pieds devant le 221B Baker Street. C'était son premier Noël sans les garçons, et elle n'avait pas eu d'autre idée d'endroit où aller. Elle n'avait même pas toqué que la porte s'ouvrit sur une Mrs. Hudson fabuleusement ordinaire, le visage familier, légèrement bouffi par le temps.

« Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu des pas. Entre, ma petite, entre.

— J'veux pas …

— Tu ne déranges pas, du tout du tout. Monsieur Holmes a joué du violon toute la journée, et Watson n'en peut plus. Un peu de visite ne leur fera pas de mal. Oh, mais tu es glacée ! J'ai ce qu'il te faut, une bonne tasse de thé bien chaud. Monte. Allez ! Personne ne devrait rester seul pour Noël, et sûrement pas une charmante jeune fille dans ton genre ! »

L'adolescente s'étouffa dans un soubresaut amusé. Elle était bien des choses, mais certainement pas une 'charmante jeune fille'. Cependant, l'œil chaleureux de la logeuse la dissuada de répliquer, et, le pas plus vif qu'hésitant, elle entra dans la maison londonienne qui sentait bon le thé aux agrumes et les peaux d'oranges.

.

Noël 1891, Londres. Sora, 15 ans, Kairi, 16 ans, Riku, 17 ans.

Le repère était décidément vide. Minuit approchait, et si la jeune fille avait tenté de passer la soirée dans un bar, elle avait vite renoncé. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à boire, ni à rire. Elle savait que si elle le voulait, Mrs. Hudson l'accueillerait à bras ouverts, mais elle n'avait pas osé aller là-bas depuis la mort de Holmes. Elle ne savait rien faire d'autre que ce métier de franc-tireur qu'elle avait pratiqué toute sa vie. Qu'est-ce que Riku et Sora pouvaient bien faire en Chine, d'ailleurs ? Peut-être ils étaient devenus de grands explorateurs – et elle regretta d'avoir toujours refusé les propositions du plus âgé de lui apprendre à lire.

Elle ferma les yeux, le corps presque au chaud sous les couvertures – trois, la sienne et celles des garçons. Le ciel devait être clément ce jour-là, puisqu'il lui accorda un sommeil doux, peuplé de rêves d'aventure et de voyages.

.

Noël 1892, Londres. Sora, 16 ans, Kairi, 17 ans, Riku, 18 ans.

Sur la scène, Kairi chantait. Elle n'avait jamais su chanter, mais le manque de tout s'était trop fait sentir, et ç'avait été les bars ou la maison de plaisirs. De toute façon, elle devait piétiner son orgueil. Quand la chanson fut finie, elle rejoignit les coulisses, où quelques bouquets de fleurs avaient été déposés, accompagnés de cartes manuscrites et parfois d'un peu d'argent. Elle n'était pas si mal lotie, elle avait son petit succès, et pourtant tout la dégoûtait. Ça n'était pas elle. Au milieu des fleurs, cependant, une couleur attira son attention. Orange. Une petite boule orange, à laquelle une épingle attachait un petit mot. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et appela une danseuse qui, elle, savait lire et écrire.

 _Alors comme ça, Kai' est vraiment une fille ? Joli numéro. J'ai rapporté ça du Portugal. C'est une orange. Je reprends la mer demain, viens me voir. So._

Elle était en colère, heureuse, soulagée, déçue. Un peu de tout, un mélange incompréhensible. Sora et sa manie de revenir la bouche en cœur comme si tout devait bien se passer, comme si elle n'avait pas passé deux ans toute seule, à galérer sans eux. Et puis il ne disait rien sur Riku. Elle devait savoir. Le cœur plombé, elle se rhabilla correctement et rejoignit l'adresse indiquée sur la carte. C'était une auberge, ni miteuse ni luxueuse, ce qui voulait tout de même dire qu'il s'en sortait mieux qu'elle, et elle n'hésita pas une seconde à prendre les escaliers pour trouver la chambre qu'elle cherchait. Elle ne frappa pas à la porte.

Sora avait changé, il avait grandi, sans aucun doute. Ses épaules s'étaient carrées et son menton s'était affirmé. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de recevoir une belle gifle dans la joue. Son visage presque mature était sidéré.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait pendant deux ans ? Et où est Ri' ? Vérole, t'as pas idée de c'que c'était ici ! Tu sais que M'sieur Holmes est mort ? Sale con ! Tous des sales con, toi, Riku, Holmes et même Watson ! Si j'en ai bavé c'est d'votre faute ! »

Elle mit un grand coup de pied dans le lit, qui craqua douloureusement, et Sora se rétablit sur ses pieds.

« Ça va mieux ? »

La jeune fille se laissa tomber les fesses sur le lit.

« Ouais. Tu pars demain ?

— À l'aube.

— T'as d'ces mots …

— Je reviendrai.

— Quand ? Dans cinq ans ? Me fait pas rire, je s'rai déjà morte. La syphilis ou la tuberculose, n'importe.

— La syphilis ?

— Quoi ? Tu crois pas que quand j'aurai dépassé la date de péremption ils m'enverront autre part ? Toi qui d'mandais toujours pourquoi j'me fringuais en gars, avec le temps, j'avais espéré qu't'aurais compris.

— Noël.

— Quoi, Noël ?

— Je serai là, à Noël prochain. Avec Riku, aussi. Et on te rapportera tellement d'oranges que tu seras plus riche que tous le quartier.

— Tu crois que c'est ça que j'veux ? Vous laisser faire tout l'boulot et m'payer des trucs ? T'y comprends vraiment rien. »

Elle se leva et épousseta inutilement son pantalon. Ses cheveux ne dépassaient pas de sa casquette, pourtant, il était impossible de la prendre pour un homme. Comme elle était devenue belle. Elle ne se retourna pas avant de sortir, mais marqua un petit temps d'arrêt sur le pas de la porte.

« Mais va pour les oranges, j'aime bien. Oublie pas Ri'. »

Il opina du chef, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir. C'était une promesse, et celle-là, il la respecterait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver Riku.

.

.

.

.

Voilà ! Review ?

A demain, j'espère !


	13. Vacances - Seiner

J'ai honte, un peu. Ce truc, je l'ai écrit il y a un bail (genre, en 2015, je crois) et je l'avais toujours ni tapé ni posté. Mais quand je me suis dit que j'avais pas de texte sur du Seiner, je me suis souvenu que j'avais déjà ça qui traînait quelque part, et qu'il fallait juste que je retrouve le manuscrit. Donc voilà, je me suis pas trop foulée mais eh ! Un texte par jour, c'est dur (en plus je suis malade … j'aime pas ! Bouh!) ! Et c'est pour ça que ce texte a un titre.

Bref.

Sinon, je suis à peu près rétablie (je vois net et je peux recommencer à lire) donc demain je retourne en cours … donc forcément, maintenant que je dois me lever, je me couche tard … duh … Pour Noël, je vais demander au Père Noël de l'inspiration et un peu de logique dans mes heures de sommeil. Et du temps.

Merci à **Loir** , **Ninareli** et **Ima** **Nonyme** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Couple : Seiner

Thème : Vacances

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Univers : UA Moderne

 _13 décembre : Rien à foutre, à rien foutre_

Il était allongé sur son lit, inactif au possible. Clairement ? Il se faisait chier, et pas qu'un peu. Hayner se releva, puis regarda par la fenêtre. Oui, il pleuvait toujours, et oui, il faisait toujours froid. Hayner avait une sainte horreur des vacances de Noël. Ça caillait, il faisait moche mais ne neigeait jamais – climat du sud oblige – et Olette et Pence partaient toujours voir leur famille. Si encore il faisait beau, il aurait pu aller faire du skate, sortir, mais c'était moins drôle tout seul, mais bon. Mais non. Cette putain de pluie de mon cul était obligée de tomber sur toute cette région de merde. Hayner n'avait pas un langage particulièrement fleuri d'ordinaire – contrairement à son meilleur ami – mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait faire, c'était ne rien faire. En plus, il n'aimait pas Noël. Toute la famille se rassemblait dans leur petite maison, donc non seulement il fallait qu'il partage sa chambre, mais en plus il devait faire la bise à un nombre incalculable d'oncles, de tantes, de grands-oncles, de petits-cousins, dont il oubliait jusqu'au nom passé le nouvel an (et eux, comme pour lui signifier expressément combien il avait une mémoire de merde, ne manquaient jamais de le saluer par la phrase « oh Hayner, comment vas-tu ? Tu as bien grandi en un an ! » Bon. Ils commençaient à perdre leur crédibilité puisqu'il n'avait pas pris un centimètre depuis trois ans, mais ils avaient au moins la décence de se souvenir de son nom). Il se détourna de la fenêtre pour retourner s'allonger sur son lit – ces allers-retours lit-fenêtre dureraient bien toute la journée – quand son téléphone vibra. C'était, bien évidemment, son meilleur ami et seul compagnon en ces temps déprimants. Avec un peu de chance, il voulait lui proposer un truc à faire.

[De : Seifer

24 déc. 2017

15 : 13

Yo ! Dis, tu fous quoi ? Parce que moi à part rien foutre, j'ai rien à foutre.]

OK. Compagnon certes mais pas vraiment aidant non plus. Il haussa les sourcils puis prit sa veste et sortit. Et si jamais le blond lui refusait l'entrée, eh bien l'aller-retour aura au moins le mérite de l'avoir occupé. Il se retrouva dans l'appartement de son meilleur ami en moins de deux – oui, « dans » son appartement, parce qu'il avait les clés depuis que l'autre avait décréta, un beau soir, qu'il en avait « marre d'aller ouvrir à chaque fois que tu toques à cette putain de porte » – et resta pantois. Même pire, sur le cul. Atterré. Il y avait … Par terre … le sol. Quoi, c'est pas clair ? Clarifions, donc : depuis que Seifer avait son appartement, Hayner avait vu le sol … quoi ? Trois fois ? Quatre, à tout péter. Sinon, il y avait en place et lieu de parquet un parterre composite de vêtements, mégots et cendres – ah ! délicate odeur de vieux tabac froid ! –, DVDs, livres, assiettes sales, tasses loufoques à l'intérieur remuant, cahiers, CDs, restes de Pasta Box ou autres choses plus ou moins improbables. Un bourdia d'étudiant, quoi. Ceci étant dit, vous pouvez sans nul doute vous imaginer la surprise d'Hayner face un sol propre et dégagé. Par chance, le dessus des meubles était encore en bordel, ce qui permit au châtain de respirer un peu. Il claqua la porte et courut vers la chambre du blond, constatant avec horreur le parquet de chêne, nu aussi. Seifer était simplement allongé sur son lit, comme lui-même quelques minutes plus tôt, et se releva en sursaut pour le plaisir d'être secoué comme une manette par un Hayner paniqué.

« Seifer ? Seifer, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ? T'es tombé malade ? Tu fais de la fièvre ? Des crises de délire ? Combien j'ai de doigts, hein ?

— Putain, mec, dégage ! »

Seifer le fixait maintenant, surpris du regard franchement inquiet de son ami. Dans ses yeux à lui, il y avait un énorme point d'interrogation.

« Bon sang Seifer, t'es sûr ça va ? Tu vois pas un truc qui cloche ? Mais pourquoi, bordel, t'as rangé l'appart' ?

— Oh.

— C'est tout ce que tu trouves à répondre ? Bon sang, s'il y a quoique ce soit, dis-le-moi. Tu me le dis, hein ? Tu me caches pas un truc ? Parce que si c'est le cas – »

Et sur ce, le blond éclata de rire. Vraiment. Hayner le regardait se marrer, mi-ahuri mi-blasé. Voyant que Seifer avait l'air plutôt en forme, il opta pour l'impassibilité et se laissa tomber au sol, pestant à moitié que c'était plus confortable avant. Il soupira, épuisé et frustré d'avoir gueulé – visiblement – pour rien. Quand le blond eut fini de se fendre la poire, il reprit la parole.

« Bon, tu m'expliques ?

— Je m'ennuyais.

— Non, sérieusement, tu sais pertinemment que si tu me caches un truc je le découvrirai, dussé-je passer par la torture.

— T'arrêtes de faire ta mère juive ? Sachant que t'es pas ma mère et que t'es pas juive, il y a un problème. Très sérieusement je me faisais juste chier.

— Et tu pouvais pas … je sais pas, foutre encore plus le bordel ?

— Ça te dérange tant que ça ?

— J'ai l'impression de squatter une maison témoin.

— Ah. Bon, d'accord. »

Seifer sortit une cigarette de son paquet, et, l'allumant, prit d'une main son panier de linge sale et le vida précautionneusement au sol. Puis, il attrapa tout ce qui lui passait sous la main et le balança par-ci par-là. Il continua comme ça cinq bonnes minutes, avec le plus grand calme du monde, jusqu'à ce que ce soit un joyeux bordel, puis reporta son attention sur un Hayner sidéré. Non, sérieusement. Je vous le demande franchement. Vous connaissez beaucoup de gens qui font exprès de mettre le bazar chez eux juste pour faire plaisir aux invités ? Parce qu'Hayner, il y a dix minutes à peine, croyait dur comme fer que lui, non. Il se débarrassa du T'-shirt qui lui avait atterri sur le crâne dans le processus, et se dit que dans le fond, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il essaie d'arrêter de comprendre Seifer. Qui lui tendait une main pour l'aider à se lever. Pourquoi donc voudrait-il se lever alors qu'il était si bien assis ? Ah, oui. Arrêter d'essayer de comprendre. Alors il prit la main, mais au lieu de se relever, il entraîna Seifer au sol et profita de le voir se vautrer dans le tas de fringues n°42, offrant par la même une vue délectable sur la délicate courbe de son postérieur. Oui, Hayner était bi. Il ne s'en était jamais caché. De même, il ne refusait jamais les avances de personnes, il était donc déjà sorti avec plusieurs filles et garçons dont – inévitablement – Pence et Olette. En même temps/ Oh, ça n'avait rien été de sérieux, vraiment, simplement ils s'étaient dit « Hey, les gars, on fait tout ensemble, pourquoi pas un couple à trois ? ». Ç'avait été plutôt sympa, quoique ça n'aie pas changé grand-chose à leur amitié. Pence avait profité de cette expérience pour se rendre compte qu'il préférait vraiment les filles, et Hayner avait plus ou moins fini « viré » de leur couple. Situation étrange. La plus bizarre de leur vie à tous les trois, même. Mais voilà que déjà Seifer se releva, arrachant Hayner à ses pensées – et à sa contemplation.

« Bon, j'espère que t'as une raison pour venir chez moi alors que depuis ce matin je suis extrêmement occupé à m'ennuyer.

— Bah j'sais pas. Tu dis qu'à part rien foutre, t'as rien à foutre et comme moi c'est pareil, j'me suis dit qu'on pourrait rien foutre, mais ensemble.

— Ça s'tient. Film ?

— Carrément. »

C'était un truc normal, pour eux, d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour regarder un film – qu'il passaient plus de temps à critiquer qu'à regarder, ceci dit – et il n'y avait rien d'ambigu entre eux, vraiment. Hayner ne se laissait tomber sur le torse de Seifer que parce qu'il était confortable, et si ce dernier enroulait ses bras autour de son ami, c'était uniquement parce que ça lui tenait chaud.

Et tant pis si c'est quand même ambigu, si Hayner sent la respiration de Seifer s'accélérer sur son cou, s'ils ont mutuellement envie de s'embrasser, parce que dans le fond ils ne savent pas tout à fait, et c'est tellement agréable de juste ne rien foutre ensemble, de faire comme si ils n'en avaient rien à foutre, d'oublier presque à quel point ils veulent plus, presque, parce qu'il ne faut pas se leurrer, le désir est là, dans chaque geste, pas dans chaque mot parce qu'ils font gaffe à ce qu'ils disent, mais à côté de ça il y a tous les trucs qu'ils se disent pas et qui sont quand même vachement parlants. Hayner qui ne se fout pas de la gueule de Seifer quand il sent un truc dur contre son dos, même s'il sait pertinemment que c'est son portable. Seifer qui ne fait pas de remarque acerbe sur les joues rouges d'Hayner qui le regarde quand il croit qu'il ne voit pas. La tension est dans le silence, dans les non-dits qui font de la chose quelque chose d'autre que réel. Quelque chose qui n'existerait que pour eux deux, en un sens, à l'intérieur.

Et quand le générique défile, aucun des deux n'a embrassé l'autre, Hayner n'a pas déclaré sa flamme au blond quand celui-ci n'a même pas encore fait son coming-out. Rien n'a changé, et pourtant ils savent qu'ils se rapprochent inexorablement du moment où l'un d'eux craquera. Ou plutôt, ils le sentent. Mais peu importe. Tant qu'ils peuvent continuer à ne rien foutre ensemble, comme une accalmie en temps de Noël, alors tout va bien.

.

.

.

Voilà ?

Bon. Je sais pas ce que j'en pense. C'est tellement vieux … J'ai l'impression de déterrer un truc d'un siècle et demi, en fait ça fait deux ans ou quoi … mais bref …

A demain !


	14. Lait de poule - Larxion

Hey ! J'ai réussi à écrire au jour le jour ! Du coup, j'ai pris vite-fait de l'avance pour demain et après-demain, mais à partir de maintenant, les textes risquent d'être horriblement courts.

Sinon, aujourd'hui on est le 14/12, ce qui signifie … le Larxion day ! Voilà, joyeux Larxion day !

Merci à **Ninareli** , **Loir** et **Hylliy** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Couple : Larxion

Thème : Lait de poule

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Fluff

Univers : Canon

 _14 décembre : Lait de poule_

Le corps de Xion était fourbu, épuisé, mais ça n'était rien en comparaison du vide dans sa poitrine, qui depuis quelques heures n'avait de cesse de se tordre et de se déchirer à grands coups d'acide.

« Oh, ça va, tu vas pas nous en chier une ville. »

Furieuse plus qu'aucune nymphe, la simili sentit ses cheveux de corbeau se dresser sur sa tête douloureusement.

« Ils sont des résidus d'humains, Larxène !

— Et quoi ? Tu nous fais un cas de conscience ? Ça ne t'avait jamais gênée jusque là.

— Jusque là, je ne savais pas.

— Maintenant tu sais, la belle affaire. Ils n'ont plus rien d'humain. »

L'exaspération se sentait dans les murs de la pièce, genre de salon entre les chambres des filles.

« Et nous ? On est comme eux, au final. Et on les tue. Toujours. Alors que tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est un cœur ! On est comme eux, Larxène, et ils sont comme nous. »

La blonde ne se fatigua même pas à répondre. Elle vit la porteuse de la Keyblade se liquéfier en larmes, et se demanda d'où ça pouvait lui venir, d'exprimer tant d'émotions, alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de son humain. Cette gamine avait une manière de sortir des énormités … Larxène s'éloigna des pleurs, regardant par la fenêtre sans vraiment prêter attention à la neige qui tombait sur la citadelle. Le courant d'air froid, pourtant, qui passait par le cadre mal isolé de la fenêtre – parce que non, les simili n'avaient pas encore fondé de syndicat qui pourrait plaider pour de meilleures conditions de travail – ramena à la surface quelque chose de flou, qui devait venir de quand elle était encore humaine. Et même, quand elle était enfant. C'était soudain et vague, un parfum, épines et épices. Elle grogna, et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Xion la regarda faire, désespérée. Alors la blonde ne voulait pas lui répondre ? Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue. Du réconfort ? Sûrement pas. Peut-être un brin d'empathie … c'était stupide … Dans le fond, elle se dit qu'elle aurait apprécié juste une présence. Les larmes finirent par se tarir et Xion se réconforta seule, se disant que la tristesse qu'elle ressentait était factice, qu'elle devait l'être. Cela marcha quelques secondes, puis elle se dit que la tristesse était factice, oui, comme tout le reste, et elle devint plus mélancolique encore. Une chaleur dans sa main, non, une brûlure attira son attention. Elle faillit lâcher ce qui avait été mis là – une tasse – mais rajusta sa position à temps. À la fenêtre, Larxène s'était déjà installée avec une tasse, elle aussi. C'était quelque chose que Xion n'avait jamais bu. C'était sucré, et ça avait un goût étrange. Agréable. Quand elle eut fini, la blonde le remarqua immédiatement et vint reprendre sa tasse.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Concentrée qu'elle avait été sur le goût et la chaleur, Xion en avait oublié son débat. Quel était-il, déjà ? Elle repoussa l'idée. Pour un moment encore, il était bon de ne pas se souvenir. Elle acquiesça et Larxène eut un sourire en coin avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Les sans-cœurs ne boivent pas de lait de poule. »

Et elle s'enfuit, gênée, sans doute, prête à déverser sa frustration sur le premier garçon qu'elle croiserait. Xion roula des yeux. Quand ils auraient tous récupéré un cœur, Larxène serait l'humaine la plus compliquée du monde.

.

.

.

.

Je crois que ce recueil me motive à écrire du canon … ou alors c'est parce que j'ai décidé de faire des univers variés et que j'ai toujours pas d'inspi' pour un UA FMA ? Bref. Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !


	15. Liste de Noël - DemAqua

Ne me demandez pas d'où s'est sorti. Mon esprit a fait un cheminement que j'ai pas capté avant d'en arriver là (mais je me souviens que c'est passé par du VanVen).

Merci à **Loir** , **Ninareli** , **Hylliy** et **Ima** **Nonyme** pour leurs reviews ! J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira aussi !

Bonne lecture !

Couple : DemAqua

Thème : Liste de Noël

Genre : Demyx (Oui, c'est un genre en soi)

Univers : UA Moderne

 _15 décembre : Liste de Noël_

« Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle ? »

Aqua se redresse d'un coup en entendant la voix, laissant Lea filer, son sac à dos finalement bien enfilé – après une bonne minute de combat – et fait face à une femme qu'elle ne connaît pas, un peu plus petite qu'elle, les yeux d'un marron chaud et les cheveux blonds comme les blés. Elle a le visage franc, déterminé, et les traits vieillis par le temps. Elle est plus âgée que toutes les mères qui viennent chercher les enfants, lui semble-t-il, mais elle a peut-être adopté ? Mettant de côté cs considérations, Aqua lui offre un gentil sourire qui lui est retourné et engage la conversation.

« Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

— C'est à propos de la liste de Noël de mon fils. »

Aqua pencha la tête sur le côté. Peut-être le garçon avait cité un livre ou un jeu dont elle avait parlé en cours. Pour toute réponse à son questionnement intérieur, on lui tendit la dite liste.

« Voyez par vous-même. »

Elle commença à lire, ne voyant rien qui concerne son cours, et pas grand-chose qu'elle connaisse.

 _Cher Père Noël,_

 _Cette année, comme j'ai été sage, je voudrais :_

 _De nouvelles cordes de guitare_

 _Un pistolet à eau_

 _Un CD de David Bowie_

 _La suite de One Piece_

 _Un chien ou un chat_

 _Des ballons pour faire des bombes à eau_

 _Épouser Aqua._

La jeune maîtresse s'étouffa avec sa salive. C'était éminemment adorable.

« Oh, je, hum, vous vous doutez bien que ça n'est as possible mais … mais je ne vois pas vraiment le problème. C'est courant chez les enfants, vous savez, d'abord ils veulent épouser leur mère, puis leur maîtresse, il finira par s'intéresser à des filles de son âge, il n'y a aucun problème.

— Eh bien si, justement …

— Pardon ? Au fait, je peux vous demander qui est votre fils ?

— Demyx. »

Aqua rougit d'un coup. Demyx, comme Demyx. Demyx, 19 ans, qui travaillait avec elle en animant des ateliers musique les mardi, mercredi et samedi. Elle se frappa le front avec la main. C'était tellement son genre …

« Écoutez, vous pourrez dire à Demyx qu'au lieu de demander ma main au Père Noël, il pourrait me demander un dîner, d'accord ? »

La mère acquiesça simplement et sortit de la salle de classe. Se faisant immédiatement sauter dessus par une forme blonde en colère. Ça restait éminemment adorable.

.

.

À demain !


	16. Père Noël - Vaniku

Yo ! Nous voici donc ici pour le 16 décembre, qui est un jour spécial, un peu, parce que c'est l'anniversaire de Laemia, donc voilà, c'est un peu un petit cadeau (parce que le monde a besoin de Vaniku, aussi).

Merci à **Ninareli** , **Hylliy** , **Loir** et **Ima** **Nonyme** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Couple : Vaniku

Thème : Père Noël

Genre : Romance (?)

Univers : Canon

 _16 décembre : Père Noël_

« Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter d'être un sale con, desfois ?

— Toi, tu crois au Père Noël. »

Ça faisait trois mois environ que Vanitas était 'revenu', et s'il avait changé, en un certain sens, il restait le plus désagréable personnage que Riku aie eu le déplaisir de rencontrer.

« Il existe. »

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, le fixant de ses yeux fous, ses yeux de malade mental qui mettaient l'élu mal à l'aise.

« Nan, vrai ? Le Père Noël ? Par la X-blade, tu crois au Père Noël !

— Tu ne me crois pas ?

— Bah pas trop. Tu sais, tu devrais en parler à tes parents, je suis sûr qu'ils auront quelques petites choses à t'avouer.

— Me prends pas pour un imbécile ! Je l'ai rencontré.

— Au centre commercial ? On ne t'a pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'asseoir sur les genoux des vieux ventripotents qui te promettent des bonbons ?

— T'es dégueulasse. »

Vanitas haussa les épaules. Ça ne l'affectait pas outre mesure. Disait-il. De toute façon, Riku était faible, même pas capable de gérer ses propres ténèbres – ceci dit, lui-même n'était pas capable de gérer sa propre lumière, mais il fallait dire que sa lumière se présentait sous la forme d'un adolescent hyperactif, ce qui n'était pas engageant de base.

« Libre à toi de ne pas me croire. Sora et moi, on va l'aider pour la distribution cette année. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'apprécie pas ta compagnie outre mesure.

— T'es pas sérieux ?

— De quoi ? Tu croyais que je t'aimais bien ?

— Pour le Père Noël, abruti !

— Bien sûr. Il habite dans la Ville de Noël, tu peux y accéder en passant par la Ville d'Halloween.

— Comment ça se fait que Jack m'en ait jamais parlé ? On a pourtant fabriqué des montres ensemble !

— Peut-être qu'il avait peur que tu fasses tout pour gâcher Noël ?

— Moi ? Jamais. Je vais réaliser le rêve de tous les gosses des mondes. »

Ça, ça sentait le plan foireux. Et fort. Riku se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas sortir sa science, pour une fois, mais, ego oblige, il n'avait pas pu se retenir – il adorait savoir des choses que Vanitas ne savait pas, d'autant que celui-ci n'avait pas accumulé beaucoup de connaissances entre ses quelques années après avoir été extrait de Ventus et la décennie qu'il avait passé dans les ténèbres.

« Je vais cambrioler le Père Noël ! »

Riku se massa les tempes et commença à s'éloigner, mais un couloir des ténèbres s'ouvrit devant lui. Il s'écarta par réflexe, se disant qu'il s'agissait peut-être de Lea qui revenait d'une de ses escapades à la Cité du Crépuscule. Mais personne ne sortit. Ce devait donc être Vanitas qui l'avait fait apparaître.

« Et tu viens avec moi. »

Sans laisser au plus âgé le temps de répliquer, Vanitas le poussa dans le couloir, le sentant se tendre d'angoisse les quelques secondes que durèrent le trajet. Riku détestait passer par les ténèbres, c'était tellement évident et tellement visible. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le Ville d'Halloween, toute en noir et orange, rouge, violet et gris lunaire. Là, Vanitas laissa l'élu le guider jusqu'au bois où se rejoignaient les mondes, et si le brun se concentra cette fois sur le Père Noël, il nota également la présence de la Ville de Pâques – avec un peu de chance, il pourrait récupérer plus de chocolat et pourrir la fête à tous les enfants heureux – et une porte affichant un pétard lui inspirait particulièrement confiance – quoiqu'il résolut en l'instant même de se tenir éloigné de la porte affublée d'un gros cœur rose.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la cité festive, leurs vêtements horrifiques changèrent du tout au tout, recouvrant Riku d'une parodie grisâtre du costume du Père Noël, quand Vanitas vit son nez rougir d'un grand coup et ses vêtements se parer de couleurs qu'il aurait trop honte de décrire. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ? Il retira son nez rouge – qui par chance était un faux – et caressa l'idée de se débarrasser de cet horrible pantalon rouge et vert, mais renonça en sentant le froid contre ses gambettes. Ça n'était pas un temps à se promener en caleçon – et puis, il était probable que son caleçon aie aussi changé de couleurs et de motifs, troquant le noir et les dessins de Nescients contre des boules de Noël. Quel ridicule ! Il ne voulait même pas en avoir le cœur net.

Au moins, il se fondait dans le décor. Il n'eut aucun mal à repérer l'atelier du Père Noël, et encore moins de mal à escalader la barrière – fermée à clef, tout de même, comme quoi même ici le crime existait. Riku, pour changer, restait totalement passif, victime de la situation ne parvenant cependant pas à agir. À dire vrai, il n'appréciait pas vraiment le Père Noël, et n'avait accepté de travailler pour lui que pour faire plaisir à Sora, qui était carrément fan, alors même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, il était plutôt content de lui jouer un tour en contre-partie. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Vanitas déteignait sur lui ? Sans s'arrêter de marcher, il pâlit d'un coup. Et si c'était là le signe qu'il cédait aux ténèbres ? D'ailleurs elles étaient là, face à lui ! Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais la main de Vanitas – recouverte d'un gant rouge brodé de petites étoiles dorées – l'étouffa.

« C'est quoi, le problème ? Si tu voulais pas venir, t'avais qu'à rester à Halloween. »

Riku haussa les sourcils. Les ténèbres étaient juste un couloir, sans doute invoqué par Vanitas pour leur permettre de traverser le mur. Cependant, le plus âgé était presque certain que s'il avait voulu rester à Halloween, Vanitas l'en aurait empêché, avec mille menaces dans le regard.

Ils entrèrent dans l'atelier, qui était, sans surprise, plein de jouets. Enfin, sans surprise pour Riku. Vanitas, lui, semblait outrageusement déçu.

« Mais y a que des trucs nuls. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire de ça ? »

Il farfouillait dans un gros tas avec écrit 'New York', en ressortant des jeux de cartes. Même les jeux vidéos présents étaient pourris. Mais c'était peut-être juste cette pile. Curieux, l'être de ténèbres avança jusqu'à un autre tas, celui-ci noté 'Traverse'. Comme dans la précédente, il trouva nombre de jouets inutiles, s'attardant tout de même sur un lot de boule de couleurs.

« Des matérias ? Il y a sérieusement un enfant qui a commandé des matérias ?

— Ça doit être Yuffie. »

Il haussa les épaules et ficha les boules dans son sac.

« Bah, ça, au moins, on peut le revendre aux mogs. »

Riku voulut protester, mais il n'en eut pas le temps que, comme Vanitas avait fait trois pas vers les cadeaux d'une autre ville, une alarme se mit à sonner. Il jura un juron ridicule, quelque chose comme 'Saperlipopette' – qui rappela à Vanitas _Coup de foudre à Notting Hill_ , mais cela, il ne l'avouerait jamais – et cria par-dessus la sonnerie stridente :

« Ouvre un couloir, dépêche ! »

Tout à coup, il se fichait bien de passer par les ténèbres, il ne voulait pas être pris. Et s'il était sur la liste des mauvais garçons, il n'aurait pas de cadeau ! Les yeux de Vanitas s'allumèrent, et Riku semblait prêt à se faire dessus.

« J'ai une meilleure idée. »

Avec un geste ample, Vanitas envoya valser un grand drap, dont il avait vu dépasser quelque chose d'intéressant. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Les rennes exposés à la lumière se réveillèrent d'un coup.

« On va voler le traîneau du Père Noël !

— Oh non non non, c'est hors de question ! »

Riku préférait encore les ténèbres. Mais Vanitas était déjà rênes en mains, et le plus âgé dut sauter dans le traîneau pour ne pas être laissé seul ici. Le Père Noël débarqua en trombe, et Riku cacha sa tête dans les genoux du brun qui faisait claquer les liens, déchaînant les rennes déjà excités par le bruit.

« Bande de petits chenapans ! Gardes ! Gardes ! On vole le traîneau ! »

Aussitôt, les elfes accoururent, approximativement aussi efficaces que des peaux d'oranges, et le traîneau disparut dans le ciel avec les deux jeunes maîtres de la Keyblade.

« Trop chouette ! Ah, putain, j'adore le Père Noël !

— Je crois que c'est pas réciproque.

— Et alors ? J'ai l'habitude, et puis c'est plus drôle comme ça ! Si tu m'aimais, par exemple, ça serait pas si amusant !

— Bien sûr. »

Tentant de réguler sa nausée, Riku finit quand même par comprendre le sous-entendu.

« Attends, quoi ? »

.

.

.

.

Voilà ! Ça casse pas trois pattes à un canard, mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu et surtout à toi, Lae ! Joyeux anniversaire !


	17. Spectacle de Noël - Vener

Yo ! Voici l'OS du 17 décembre, qui est également ma participation au December Crackship, un jeu organisé par Geôlier de FR (vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil), dont le couple de la semaine était Ventus/Hayner.

Merci à **Laemia** , **Ima Nonyme** , **Hylliy,** **Leptitloir** et **Ninareli** pour leurs commentaires ! Ça fait chaud au cœur, au cœur du froid de l'hiver (je suis poétesse, vous voulez quoi?) !

Bonne lecture !

Couple : Vener (Ventus/Hayner)

Thème : Spectacle de Noël

Genre : Family/Friendship

Univers : UA Moderne

 _17 décembre : Spectacle de Noël_

Dans le salle des fêtes du village, les enfants de la cité étaient réunis, assis en cercle et textes en mains.

« Alors, cette année, il a été décidé que le spectacle de Noël serait le conte de la sorcière Bouchi-Boucha. Est-ce que vous connaissez cette histoire ? »

Aussitôt, de nombreuses mains se levèrent. Aqua fit le tour des enfants du regard.

« Vanitas, tu veux bien le raconter à ceux qui ne connaissent pas ?

— Ouais ! Alors, euh, c'est l'histoire d'une sorcière qu'aime pas les enfants, et du coup elle décide de boucher toutes les cheminées du monde pour Noël, du coup, bah le Père Noël il est trop pas content, mais il va pas lui tataner la tête, il demande de l'aide à sa sœur et c'est elle qu'elle trouve la formule pour déboucher les cheminées. Du coup, bah Bouchi-Boucha, elle est nulle, et Noël arrive quand même.

— C'est … à peu près ça, merci Vanitas. Sauf qu'on ne va pas jouer ça, on va jouer une variante, que j'ai écrite avec Terra. Au lieu de demander de l'aide à sa sœur, le Père Noël va se faire aider par un petit ramoneur et ses amis. La sorcière va essayer par tous les moyens de les empêcher de ramoner, mais tous ses plans tomberont à l'eau, et quand elle se fera attraper par le Père Noël et qu'il lui demandera pourquoi elle fait ça, elle avouera qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu de cadeaux, et ils fêteront tous Noël ensemble. Alors, je vais vous donner la distribution. Axel, tu seras le Père Noël, Larxène, tu seras la sorcière. Le ramoneur sera joué par Roxas, Ventus et Hayner, vous serez ses amis, Vanitas, tu seras le complice de la sorcière, et Xion sera la narratrice. Est-ce que ça vous va ?

— Euh, non, le complice il a que deux répliques, je suis pas d'accord ! Je veux être la sorcière !

— Vanitas, tu ne peux pas être la sorcière, il faut une fille.

— Alors je veux être un des amis du ramoneur. Ils ont du texte et en plus, Hayner est trop nul en classe, il sait pas lire, ça serait mieux pour lui de pas avoir trop de phrases.

— Hayner, tu ne sais pas encore lire ? Il n'y a pas de honte à ça, tu sais. »

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils.

« Si, je sais lire ! C'est juste que Vanitas est méchant ! Ça lui va bien, complice de la sorcière ! C'est pas Noël qu'il va gâcher, c'est le spectacle d'abord !

— J'te crois pas ! Vas-y, lis le début si t'es cap' !

— Trop facile ! Y a écrit, euh … Il e, non, il é-tat u … euh … ume fausse …

— Ha ! J'avais raison !

— Vanitas, on ne se moque pas.

— Mais je l'apprendrai par cœur, le texte, alors ça ira !

— Tes parents peuvent t'aider ?

— Moi, je peux l'aider. La plupart de nos scènes sont ensemble alors on travaillera tous les deux. »

Tous les yeux se braquèrent vers Ventus, qui offrait un sourire doux à qui voulait bien le voir. Hayner ne connaissait pas bien le garçon, qui était trois classes au-dessus de lui, et ne savait pas encore trop s'il était un gentil ou un méchant. Il avait plus l'air d'un gentil.

« Très bien. Et si tu as des difficultés, Hayner, n'hésite pas à me demander aussi, d'accord ?

— D'accord. »

Sur ce, Aqua dissolut l'assemblée et laissa les enfants rentrer chez eux. Hayner était encore devant le bâtiment quand Ventus sortit jouer un peu, en attendant qu'Aqua aie fini de discuter.

« Tu rentres pas chez toi ?

— J'attends ma mère.

— Tu veux pas attendre dedans ? Il fait presque nuit !

— Ça va.

— Et si on commençait tout de suite ? Je peux te lire ton texte, si tu veux. La prochaine fois, on va lire tous ensemble, ça serait bien si tu connaissais un peu déjà. »

Hayner hésita. Le garçon, après tout, était un grand, et les grands avaient cette sale habitude de se moquer de lui, comme Vanitas et Seifer. Mais Ventus le força à s'asseoir et sortit son propre texte.

« Alors, on va commencer par lire le début, pour avoir la situation. Il était une fois, alors que Noël approchait à grands pas, une sorcière qui n'aimait pas les enfants, et que les enfants n'aimaient pas … »

Ventus lisait de manière très fluide pour un garçon de son âge, il lisait aussi bien qu'une maman – pas que la maman d'Hayner lui lise beaucoup de contes, mais la maîtresse le faisait souvent. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, comme leurs doigts commençaient à geler et qu'Hayner avait déjà retenu ses trois premières répliques, la mère de ce dernier arriva, les bras chargés de papiers.

« Hayner, ça va ? Oulala, c'est qu'il fait froid ! On rentre à la maison ? Tu me raconteras comment ça s'est passé. Bonjour, toi. Tu es un ami d'Hayner ?

— Oui ! Je suis Ventus !

— Enchantée, je suis la maman d'Hayner. Tu peux m'appeler Kairi. Tes parents ne sont pas encore là ?

— Ma grande sœur est dedans, elle discute. Elle ne va pas tarder à sortir.

— D'accord. Et bien j'étais contente de te rencontrer. Au revoir ! »

Sur ce, elle prit la main de son fils, et l'emmena au loin, les bras trop chargés pour le porter. Les doigts d'Hayner étaient glacés sous sa paume et elle se mordit la lèvre. La prochaine fois, se promit-elle, la prochaine fois elle serait à l'heure.

.

« Hayner ! Descends, Ventus est là ! »

En bas, Kairi ouvrait au garçon en l'installant dans le salon.

« Ventus, tu sais te servir du téléphone ? Je vais sortir faire les courses, j'en ai pour une bonne heure, mais ma sœur devrait rentrer avant. Je t'ai noté mon numéro de portable à côté du fixe, tu veux bien m'appeler si jamais il y a un problème ? Il y a du chocolat chaud dans la casserole, faites bien attention à ne pas vous brûler quand vous en boirez. Si ça refroidit, mettez les tasses au micro-ondes deux minutes, d'accord ? Est-ce que tu veux que je te note tout ça ? Ah, Hayner, te voilà. Tu ne fais pas de bêtises, d'accord ? Je vous ai sorti un paquet de gâteaux. Si le téléphone sonne, ne répondez que si c'est mon numéro, d'accord ? Je vous laisse. Pas de bêtises, hein ? Hayner, tu me promets ?

— Je te promets.

— Parfait mon bonhomme. Allez, bisous. Naminé arrive dans une demi-heure, ça va aller ? Tu n'hésite pas à appeler, toi non plus. »

Kairi disparut en un coup de vent, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

« Tu es souvent tout seul chez toi ? Trop cool ! »

Hayner haussa les épaules, avant d'aller servir deux tasses de chocolat chaud. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, alternant entre travail et jeu.

.

Kairi filait parmi les rayons du super-marché. Est-ce qu'elle était une mauvaise mère ? Elle laissait souvent Hayner tout seul, et elle savait bien qu'il était capable de s'occuper de lui-même pendant une ou deux heures, mais elle se sentait coupable à chaque fois. Elle secoua la tête, accélérant le pas pour rejoindre le rayon des produits laitiers. Du beurre, des yaourts, oh, et Hayner serait ravie si elle prenait une bouteille de lait microfiltré, pour une fois. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

.

« Maman ? »

Kairi posa la main sur la tête de son fils, pour lui signifier qu'elle l'écoutait bien.

« Comment est-ce qu'on sait si on aime les filles ou les garçons ? »

Elle posa avec lenteur sa tasse de thé, se retenant de jurer. Simple curiosité ou questionnement intérieur ? Qu'est-ce qu'Hayner voulait dire par là ? S'il était gay … Et qu'il le savait si tôt … Il allait se faire embêter, elle le savait. Et elle ne voulait pas ça, d'autant qu'elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de le rassurer. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit toujours si compliqué ?

« Eh bien, je crois qu'on ne peut savoir que quand on est amoureux. Est-ce que tu es amoureux, Hayner ?

— Je sais pas. Je crois que je suis amoureux de Ventus.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Bah … je le trouve joli. Et gentil.

— Alors il est possible que tu aimes les garçons.

— C'est pas … bizarre ?

— Pas du tout, du tout du tout. Regarde Naminé, elle n'est pas bizarre, si ?

— Bah un peu quand même. »

Kairi eut un sursaut de rire. C'était vrai que Naminé n'était pas tout à fait ordinaire, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa sexualité. Plus à ses manies d'artiste.

« Et tu ne l'aimes pas ?

— Bien sûr que si !

— Alors ça n'est pas grave d'être bizarre non plus, tu vois ?

— Hm … »

Hayner semblait très contemplatif, et Kairi décida de changer de sujet. Ça serait plus simple d'y réfléchir quand il en aurait discuté avec Naminé, si ça ne le gênait pas d'en parler.

« Et ton texte, alors ? Tu veux que je te le fasse travailler ? »

.

« Mais comment fait-on, pour grimper tout en haut de la cheminée ? Je ne suis pas assez grand, moi !

— Il y a une échelle dans le tuyau. On va monter sur les toits, et de là, on descendra. »

Hayner acquiesça et, sortant de scène, tira une belle langue rose à Vanitas.

« Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! C'était très bien les enfants, nous sommes presque prêts. Je suis très contente de vous ! »

Comme tous les enfants rejoignaient leurs parents, Hayner s'assit sur le bord de la scène avec Ventus, ce qui était devenu une petite habitude, chacun attendant de rentrer de son côté.

« Et toi, t'as demandé quoi au Père Noël ?

— Un skateboard ! C'est trop cool le skateboard mais Maman veut pas trop que j'en fasse, alors si le Père Noël m'en apporte un, elle aura plus trop le choix.

— Bonne idée ! Moi j'ai demandé la suite des Chevaliers d'Émeraude, un chien et puis une PS4, tu pourras venir jouer à la maison si tu veux !

— C'est vrai ? Trop bien !

— Les garçons ? »

Aqua les contemplait avec un sourire doux, son téléphone dans la main.

« La maman d'Hayner vient d'appeler, elle rentrera un peu tard, ça te dirait de venir à la maison avec nous ? »

Les deux enfants sautèrent d'un air enchanté, et se mirent à courir partout avant de se ruer vers l'extérieur.

.

« Est-ce que Papa viendra voir la pièce ? »

Hayner jouait avec ses crayons de couleur, tentant de représenter une scène du spectacle qu'ils allaient jouer. Kairi serra les dents. Sora était supposé rentrer la veille, mais une urgence sur le terrain l'en avait empêché. Il avait promis de faire de son mieux pour assister à la représentation qui avait lieu le lendemain, et avait réservé un billet d'avion, mais rien n'était encore sûr. Elle aurait pu dire à son fils que c'était compliqué, mais elle n'avait pas envie qu'il sache, pas encore, as déjà, combien c'était difficile, de vivre, et qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours faire ce qu'on voulait, même si ce qu'on vouait était juste et naturel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il ne voudrait pas manquer ça ! »

Le garçon releva la tête de son dessin pour lui décocher un sourire qui lui fit fondre le cœur. S'il y croyait, elle y croyait.

.

Kairi regarda son téléphone pour le vingt-millième fois de la journée. Pas de nouvelles de Sora. Et le spectacle commençait dans trois heures à peine. Mais s'il ne venait pas, il l'aurait prévenu, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux alternaient entre le téléphone et la fenêtre, et, finalement, le vrombissement d'un moteur se fit entendre. Un taxi ! Elle sauta sur sa chaise. Elle n'y croyait presque plus. Elle courut vers la porte. Elle avait tellement souhaité qu'il soit là pour la représentation d'Hayner qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de combien il lui avait manqué à elle. Et la force de ses bras sur sa taille, la douceur de ses dents dans son cou lui firent savoir que le sentiment était réciproque. Ils avaient des mois d'amour à rattraper.

.

Hayner, la main dans celle de Ventus, saluait devant les applaudissements du public. Il sentit son bras un peu tiré, et tourna la tête pour voir que celle de Ventus s'approchait terriblement. Il rougit d'un trait, et le blond lui murmura, comme un secret à l'oreille :

« Tu veux bien être mon amoureux ? »

Rougissant de plus belle, il embrassa la joue du blond et acquiesça timidement. Il entendit par-dessus les applaudissements le rire franc de sa mère, accompagné d'un petit cris de surprise, d'une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de son père. Existait-il sur terre une journée plus parfaite ?

.

Oui, c'est … profondément niais. J'assume totalement. Et j'ai eu un sourire niais en écrivant. Parce que voilà.

Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, Naminé habite avec Kairi quand Sora n'est pas là, pour lui tenir compagnie et garder Hayner.

Laissez votre avis, et puis à demain !


	18. Enfant - Larxel

Merci à **Hylliy** et **Ninareli** pour leurs commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

.

Couple : Larxel

Thème : Enfant

Genre : Horror/Family/Théâtre

Univers : UA Moderne

.

 _18 décembre : Enfant_

.

LARXÈNE : Et là, il est où ?

AXEL : Dans la chambre.

LARXÈNE : Et il fait quoi ?

AXEL : Il dort.

LARXÈNE : T'es sûr ?

AXEL : Oui oui je l'ai couché.

LARXÈNE : Et s'il se réveille, on fait quoi ?

AXEL : On met de la musique. Il se rendormira.

LARXÈNE : Sois pas si sûr. Il sera trop excité.

AXEL : Par quoi ?

LARXÈNE : Parce qu'on sera fatigués. Ça l'excite, de nous voir fatigués.

AXEL : Tu crois ?

LARXÈNE : C'est clair. T'as pas vu ses yeux ? Ses yeux quand il regarde nos cernes … Il voudra pas se rendormir.

AXEL : Surtout avec demain …

LARXÈNE : Putain, demain … on fait quoi, demain ?

AXEL : J'ai fait du café en avance.

LARXÈNE : Il va être dingue, en se réveillant … On va faire quoi ?

AXEL : Pour une fois, on pourra fumer à l'intérieur. Les voisins se diront que c'est la cheminée.

LARXÈNE : Merde, merde, merde … Et s'il aime pas ses cadeaux ? Il va nous tuer. Il va tout mettre en bordel, ça sera une horreur à ranger.

AXEL : Ça va.

LARXÈNE : Ça va parce que c'est pas toi qui range.

AXEL : On s'était mis d'accord. Je fais les repas, et tu ranges.

LARXÈNE : Sauf quand il veut que ce soit moi.

AXEL : Ça va, c'est pas souvent quand même.

LARXÈNE : Il trouve quand même le moyen de m'en foutre partout à chaque fois. Résultat, je lui donne et je range.

AXEL : C'est pas souvent.

LARXÈNE : Et toi qui range, c'est jamais.

AXEL : Attends !

LARXÈNE : Quoi ?

AXEL : Attends !

LARXÈNE : Quoi ?

AXEL : Bah écoutes !

LARXÈNE : Oh putain.

AXEL : Fais pas un bruit.

LARXÈNE : Oh putain.

AXEL : Chut.

LARXÈNE : Il commence à pleurer …

AXEL : Je crois qu'il nous a entendus …

LARXÈNE : Merde …

AXEL : Si on l'ignore il se rendormira peut-être …

LARXÈNE : Il va y croire ?

AXEL : Y a pas de raison. Il croira qu'on dort profondément.

LARXÈNE : Il crie carrément, là. Et si on lui donnait ses cadeaux maintenant ?

AXEL : Mauvaise idée, y en a qui font du bruit.

LARXÈNE : On lui a pris des cadeaux qui font du bruit ?

AXEL : Au moins, il peut y jouer tout seul.

LARXÈNE : Merde.

AXEL : Tais-toi.

LARXÈNE : Il peut pas m'entendre. Il crie trop fort.

AXEL : Bah peut-être qu'il crie pour pas t'entendre parce que tu dis trop de conneries.

LARXÈNE : Ça va bien, oui ?

AXEL : Ou on peut lui dire que le Père Noël ne passe pas pour les enfants qui pleurent. Et je me déguise en Père Fouettard.

LARXÈNE : Il pleurera encore plus fort, t'es trop con. Il a peur du Père Fouettard.

AXEL : Oh, mais le Père Fouettard, c'est pour toi.

LARXÈNE : J'ai pas été sage ?

AXEL : Tu tiens à le savoir ?

LARXÈNE : Ta gueule. Il arrête un peu. Je crois qu'il se calme. Oh bon dieu il se calme.

AXEL : Et le Père Fouettard ?

LARXÈNE : Demain.

AXEL : Demain il sera réveillé.

LARXÈNE : Pendant le dessin animé.

AXEL : Lequel ?

LARXÈNE : Bah toujours le même. On le met en boucle, il remarquera pas.

AXEL : Pas celui avec le train ?

LARXÈNE : Si, celui avec le train. En même temps, ça fait trois mois que c'est celui avec le train.

AXEL : Je l'aime pas.

LARXÈNE : Moi non plus. Mais lui, si. Et puis ça l'occupe.

AXEL : Il voudrait pas changer ?

LARXÈNE : Bah non, c'est un gosse. Et puis au moins on se casse pas la tête.

AXEL : Il me fait peur, le train. Il m'inspire pas confiance.

LARXÈNE : T'as peur de Thomas ?

AXEL : T'as vu sa tête ? On dirait un smiley mis en 3D par un collégien.

LARXÈNE : C'est vrai qu'il est moche. Mais on n'y peut rien.

AXEL : On peut pas lui mettre un autre dessin animé ?

LARXÈNE : Bah quoi ?

AXEL : Je sais pas, un Disney.

LARXÈNE : Et s'il aime pas ?

AXEL : Il aimera.

LARXÈNE : Non, non, mauvaise idée, il va nous crier dessus ça va prendre des heures. Il faut lui faire croire que c'est lui qui veut voir un nouveau dessin animé et pas nous qui voulons qu'il voie un nouveau dessin animé.

AXEL : Et comment on fait ça ?

LARXÈNE : On lui dit qu'il a pas le droit. On le range en hauteur.

AXEL : Et si on le laisse regarder après, ça va pas nuire à notre autorité ?

LARXÈNE : Et quoi ? Tu préfères garder le train ? Moi, ça me va.

AXEL : Non, on peut pas le laisser regarder ça. Il va être traumatisé.

LARXÈNE : C'est toi qu'es traumatisé.

AXEL : On aurait dû lui prendre ça comme cadeau de Noël.

LARXÈNE : Un dessin animé ?

AXEL : Ouais. Va sur l'ordi. Télécharge tous les Disneys. Je vais imprimer la jaquette du DVD de _La Reine des Neiges_ , je la mets sur le coffret d' _Inception_.

LARXÈNE : T'as un DVD vierge à graver ?

AXEL : Nan, je vais mettre un DVD du bureau. Et quand on le lancera, on mettra la clé USB dans le lecteur. Il remarquera pas.

LARXÈNE : T'es sûr de toi ?

AXEL : Faut qu'on la joue fine. Mais ça devrait marcher.

LARXÈNE : OK. Je me charge de télécharger. Ferme la porte du bureau, faut pas qu'il entendre l'imprimante. Et s'il se doute de quelque chose ?

AXEL : On improvisera.

LARXÈNE : Tu sais pas improviser.

AXEL : Ça va marcher.

LARXÈNE : Ouais. Ouais.

AXEL : Et on va passer un Noël calme.

LARXÈNE : Peut-être pas à ce point.

AXEL : Et le Père Fouettard ?

LARXÈNE : Si il croit au DVD.

AXEL : Si il croit au DVD.

.

.

.

.

Voilà … C'est librement inspiré, je l'avoue, de la dernière pièce du recueil Trois ruptures de Devos (des pièces exceptionnelles, hilarantes et tordues … je suis fan, je recommande!). Enfin, au début, c'était pas censé. Mais ça a pris cette direction dans me tête.

Bref.

Je suis plutôt contente de ce texte, je crois. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, c'est sûr. Et vous ?


	19. Écharpe - KaiShion

Yo ! J'ai écrit ce truc tout à fait à l'arrache en vingt minutes en me rendant compte que je n'avais rien à poster pour aujourd'hui. Voilà.

Merci à **Hylliy** , **Laemia** et **Ninareli** pour leurs reviews !

.

Couple : KaiShion

Thème : Écharpe

Genre : ?

Univers : UA États-unis

.

 _19 décembre : Écharpe_

.

Du papier glacé, brillant, du papier à photographie. Ça prend tout un pan de mur, plus grand que grandeur nature, on croirait que ça va nous avaler. Photographie retouchée à l'encre blanche, tatouée.

Naminé regarde son œuvre d'un air absorbé. Elle aurait envie de rentrer dans la photo. De plonger, de se jeter et de se fondre à la neige qui tient fièrement sur les arbres.

Deux femmes sur un banc, la composition est simple. Un banc dans Central Park. Un écureuil qui joint les mains, comme dans une prière. Et ces deux femmes. Beaucoup de blanc. Le sol gelé. La neige. L'écharpe.

Une écharpe longue, immense, qui a bien dû prendre une vie ou deux à tricoter, aux mailles incertaines qui tiennent malgré tout. Irrégulière comme la vie même, prolongée jusqu'au-dehors du cadre par l'artiste, c'est sans doute un peu mièvre. Les peaux pâles et les yeux bleus, deux bleus inconnus et lumineux, qui semblent plus clairs même que le blanc où ils se permettent de scintiller, touche à touche. Des mains glacées, des mains qui ne portent pas de gants mais qui se tiennent mutuellement.

Et l'écharpe. L'écharpe qui avale les corps, à s'enrouler autour des deux cous, à les réunir dans un seul cocon chaud. En fait, Naminé aimerait exister là, vivre là, dans cet espace où se mêlent subrepticement les mèches noires et rousses, dans le creux de leurs cous, à ces deux femmes, dans ce lieu sacré et brûlant, réconfortant.

Elle soupire en se reculant d'un pas. Elle se demande si elle a bien fait de retoucher la photographie. Tout était déjà parfait. Mais c'est déjà fait. Elle n'ajoutera plus rien. Plus rien sauf ce petit quelque chose, un titre qu'il faut bien donner à chaque création. Elle a le secret espoir que le couple, peut-être, aperçoive cette photographie depuis l'extérieur de la galerie et entrent, pour la voir, leur écharpe traînant derrière elles comme le voile d'une mariée. Prenant son stylo le plus doux, sur la plaquette, elle écrit à la main. Elle espère ne pas trembler de trop.

 _Les siamoises de glace_

.

Hm.

Review ?


	20. Cheminée - Vanixel

Yo ! À la base, j'avais écrit cet OS pour le poster comme premier OS d'un nouveau recueil sur les 5 sens … Mais le temps me fait défaut et au final il ira bien dans ce calendrier, donc voilà.

Sinon, feufeu arrête pas de planter, du coup j'espère réussir à poster ça …

Hors-sujet, je regarde Barbie Lac des cygnes. Mon dieu ça devait bien faire dix ans que je l'avais pas vu. C'est horrible, l'animation est trop moche, mais je kiiiiiiiiiffffe ma race ! Hm. Voilà.

Merci à **Hylliy** , **Ima** **Nonyme, Loir** et **Ninareli** pour vos commentaires ! J'ai été surprise, agréablement surprise, de vos avis sur le chapitre précédent !

Bonne lecture !

Couple : Vanixel

Thème : Cheminée

Genre : Romance

Univers : UA Russie

 _20 décembre : Cheminée_

Il faisait froid dans la ville quand t'as débarqué avec ton feu de cheminée sur la gueule.

C'est pas des cheveux.

J'te jure, moi je sais. C'est des flammes, des putains de flammes, Ax', tu vas t'cramer tout seul et ça sera bien fait pour ta gueule.

C'est des flammes, tu vois ça, t'as envie d'y toucher, mais moi j'sais, j'ai envie d'y toucher mais si j'le fais j'vais m'brûler les doigts, genre, j'aurai plus d'empreintes digitales.

Il faisait froid, avant toi, j'disais.

Il caillait, à fond à fond, mes doigts ils allaient brûler comme dans tes cheveux mais pas pareil.

Dans les rues, c'était un gel sec, immobile, c'était un froid de mort. Moi, ça m'va, le froid, quand la nuit vient vite et repart tard, pour nous entourer de son gros manteau bleu-sombre-glacé, avec des étoiles minuscules genre flocons de neige perdus.

J'aimais bien.

Pourquoi t'es v'nu ? T'avais quoi, de si pressant, à faire là ? T'aurais pas pu le faire en restant chez toi, fallait que tu viennes me les briser ?

.

« T'es tout seul ?

—Ouais. »

.

T'as débarqué à la Mary Poppins, la robe moche en moins. T'as fait fondre la neige. La glace qu'était tellement réconfortante autour de moi.

J'aurais voulu me barrer, mais j'savais pas vers où. C'tait l'soir où j'devais crever, p't-être, un truc du genre. Laisser l'froid m'attraper les os et rire à en vomir mes amygdales. C'était sur Troitskiy Prospekt, moche comme toujours, ça m'paraissait l'bon endroit pour disparaître. Et si le froid final mettait trop de temps à venir, j'avais qu'à marcher jusqu'à la Fontanska et dire bonjour aux poissons.

Mais avec toi si proche, j'ai soudain eu la trouille que l'eau soit plus assez froide, plus assez profonde.

.

« Tu crois en Dieu ? »

.

J'aurais pas dû, tout ça. Jouer au papillon qui volette autour de la flamme en faisant genre il sait pas déjà qu'il va se cramer. Limite il se fabrique pas l'espoir qu'il va l'éteindre avec le battement de ses ailes.

Et mon battement d'ailes de papillon il a bien pu causer un tsunami à l'autre bout du monde, il a rien fait pour m'aider moi, il t'a pas éteint, il m'a pas envolé.

.

« Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Je sais même pas ton nom. »

.

Le café chez toi était dégueulasse. Le sexe était bon. Quand j'me suis barré, t'étais sous la douche, en courant jusque dehors j'ai eu froid. Pour la première fois, ça m'a fait mal, mal, vraiment pas bien.

T'habitais dans le fin fond du district de Kirov. J'ai marché longtemps jusqu'à la ville, pour rappeler à mon corps que le froid, c'est bien. Que c'est chez moi.

Il a pas voulu écouter.

J'ai laissé passer le temps. Jusqu'à c'que je sente plus mes doigts, jusqu'à ce que je sente plus mes orteils, que je sente plus mon nez, plus mes lèvres, ma peau.

Et je suis revenu.

Chez toi, tout brûlait.

La cuisinière au gaz.

La clope dans ta bouche.

Les briques chaudes dans le lit.

La cheminée sûrement pas légale.

Les lampes à huile.

Ton sourire.

.

« Vanitas.

—C'est pas ton vrai nom. »

.

Comme si tu savais, que j'allais revenir. Que j'crèverais de froid, dehors, et que cette fois j'aurais pas, plus envie.

T'sais, j'avais déjà eu chaud, avant toi.

J'te l'dirai pas.

Mais c'était bien. C'était doux – c'était différent. C'était comme d'être entier. Comme si mon tas de merde sur le dos avait un sens.

Ma vie de merde.

Mon pays de merde.

Mon caractère de merde.

Ma famille de merde.

Parce que lui, bah, c'était pas ça, c'était, il était … C'comme si … Comme si lui, c'était l'jour, et moi la nuit. J'étais froid et hostile, il était doux et aéré.

.

« Tu quitteras pas ma tête de si tôt. »

.

Toi, c'est pas pareil, c'est tout sauf tout pareil.

Il était l'été à mon hiver, toi, queue dalle, t'es pas l'été, même pas l'automne, encore mois le printemps.

Toi tu viens me faire chier dans mon froid sur la ville, mais …

Mais j'sais pas. J'me fais à l'idée, j'crois.

Tu vois, il me complétait, et en même temps, il avait pas grand-chose à faire avec moi. Toi, t'étais brûlant, mais tu faisais plutôt partie de l'hiver, tu vois ? Comme, euh, une cheminée. Genre, une cheminée.

Alors, j'me suis dit, à défaut de pouvoir retrouver ma mort, j'vais te parler. Te parler avant que tu me parles, pour la première fois.

.

« Tu refais du café ? »

.

.

Voilà ! Je ne sais pas d'où c'est sorti … Je crois que j'ai juste envie d'écrire sur l'hiver ...

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


	21. Hibernation - Soraminé

Je préviens tout de suite, il est vingt-trois heures trente, je suis soûle et je ne sais pas ce que je fais de ma vie.

(Édité parce que LOL j'avais oublié des gens ça se fait pas. Mes excuses à SleepyPie, Hylliy et Yunaeris.)

Merci à **Loir** , **Lae** , **Ninareli** , **Yunaeris** , **SleepyPie** , **Hylliy** et **Ima** **Nonyme** pour avoir commenté, je répondrai demain.

 **SleepyPie** : Ton commentaire me fait immensément plaisir, si tu savais ! Heureuse que tu écrives à nouveau, ces périodes de blanc sont très désagréables, je trouve ! Oh, et je ne crois pas avoir eu l'occasion de te dire combien ta review sous _Si je te souris en boîte_ m'avait fait un grand coup au cœur. Alors doublement merci !

Bonne lecture et bonne nuit !

Couple : Soraminé (en vrai c'est NamiSo ou un truc du genre, mais Soraminé me fait penser à « acide aminé » alors je garde ça)

Thème : Hibernation

Genre : ?

Univers : ?

 _21 décembre : Hibernation_

Vingt-et-un décembre de l'an deux mille dix-sept.

Le soleil n'est pas encore levé. C'est la nuit la plus longue, la plus longue de l'année mais ne vous faîtes pas d'idées.

C'est aujourd'hui que l'hiver commence.

Il s'est annoncé des mois durant.

Par le froid, par la glace.

Par le gel et le vent du Nord.

Par l'automne et sa vague de morts,

L'hiver est là.

Alors je m'en irai danser, tant que le givre chausse mes pieds,

Alors j'irai aimer, tant que le vent peut me porter.

J'ai longtemps cru que ça serait la fin,

Le déclin. L'hiver.

Un, deux trois, un deux trois.

Mais non.

Un, contretemps deux trois.

C'était dur à comprendre.

On s'endort.

Un, et deux, trois.

Mais c'est une nuit qui mène au soleil.

Un, et deux, trois, un et deux trois.

Comme le sommeil mène au réveil.

Un, et deux, et trois, un, deux trois, et un deux, et trois et un, deux et trois.

Et la nuit s'élague, s'étrécit comme le cours d'une rivière fatiguée.

Les contretemps se mêlent aux temps.

Toi, tu dors et tu te réveilleras bientôt.

Et un deux trois, un et deux trois, un et deux et trois.

1le soleil grandit, prend son avance dans une valse qu'il mène contre la lune.

Et tu te réveilleras au printemps, sans voir l'hiver se battre contre les ombres.

Alors enfin je verrai les fenêtres de tes yeux s'ouvrir.

Je serai, comme ils disent, contemporaine à toi.

En attendant l'hiver est à peine là, le solstice se célèbre dans le monde.

Ça n'est qu'une saison de plus à attendre.

.

.

.

Désolée, je suis bien trop fatiguée pour faire plus long … review quand même ?


	22. Cadeau - VanVen

Mon Diable je suis désolée pour hier ! Du coup je me rattrape un peu avec celui-ci, qui est un minimum plus construit et déjà qui a un sens. Donc voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira plus.

En vrai, j'étais plutôt contente que tout le monde n'ait pas aimé celui d'hier parce que … bah, d'une, je me suis pas foulé pour l'écrire, de deux il me plaît pas à moi, donc, si vous l'aviez aimé … je sais pas, je crois que j'aurais un peu eu l'impression que, que je me casse le cul et soit satisfaite ou non, ça ne voulait rien dire. Donc voilà.

Merci à **Ninareli** , **Leptitloir** , **Hylliy** , **Ima** **Nonyme** pour leurs commentaires !

Couple : VanVen

Thème : Cadeau

Genre : Romance

Univers : UA Moderne

 _22 décembre : Cadeau_

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un café du centre-ville, un des seuls ouverts avec une terrasse chauffée, pour que Vanitas puise fumer ses cigarettes et que Ventus puisse retirer son manteau. C'était leur anniversaire ensemble, les deux ans de leur rupture, et ils s'étaient dit qu'il était temps, qu'ils avaient des cadeaux en retard – des excuses, aussi, mais cela ils ne l'avaient pas dit – et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester bloqués encore sur le souvenir de ce Noël catastrophique.

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un café à quinze heures, le vingt-cinq décembre, on était le vingt-cinq décembre et il était quatorze heures – et ça, ça voulait dire que Vanitas avait une heure d'avance. Depuis l'autre côté de la rue, il observait par la vitre de la terrasse chauffée du café Ventus qui retirait son manteau et commandait un chocolat chaud avec un grand verre d'eau – Vanitas n'entendait pas, mais c'était la commande par défaut de Ventus en hiver, quand il savait qu'il allait attendre, et il savait qu'il allait attendre puisqu'il était quatorze heures et que le rendez-vous était à quinze heures et que Vanitas arrivait de toute manière toujours une demi-heure en retard, et il était hors de question pour Vanitas d'envisager que Ventus aie pu, lui, envisager que Vanitas aie pu, lui, avoir une heure d'avance à ce rendez-vous parce qu'il aurait pour cela fallu envisager que Ventus aie envisagé qu'il lui avait manqué, et toutes ces sortes de choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un café à quinze heures, il était quatorze heures, et ils étaient tous les deux là, une heure en avance, Ventus prêt à attendre une heure et demie avec un chocolat chaud dans le café – parce qu'il ne fallait pas envisager qu'il aie pu envisager que … – Vanitas prêt à attendre une heure et demie avec des cigarettes, sur le trottoir d'en face. Quand Ventus faisait tourner la tasse sur sa soucoupe, Vanitas pinçait du bout des lèvres le filtre de sa cigarette. Quand Vanitas rajustait son écharpe sur son plexus solaire, Ventus dégageait un peu plus son manteau de sous ses fesses. Quand Ventus regardait l'heure sur son téléphone, Vanitas regardait l'heure sur son téléphone – et ça n'était pas tout à fait normal pour deux personnes qui savaient qu'elles avaient plus d'une heure à attendre, d'être si préoccupées du temps, au point de le regarder s'écouler minute à minute, de manière presque obsessionnelle, déraisonnable. Vanitas, au bout de dix-sept minutes – un verre d'eau, cinq gorgées de chocolat chaud et deux cigarettes –, voulut partir, aller boire un café autre part – un pré-café, comme certains font des pré-soirées avant les soirées auxquelles ils ne sont pas sûrs de s'amuser et arrivent à une heure du matin, déjà soûls –, pendant une heure et treize minutes, il le voulut vraiment – parce qu'il n'était pas particulièrement agréable de se geler les doigts en pleine gueule de bois – et même qu'il essaya de partir, comme il semblait parfois que Ventus semblait tenter de se convaincre de laisser son chocolat chaud et de rentrer chez lui, mais, quand il décolla son pied gauche, puis son pied droit, il se rendit compte que ses yeux, eux, ne pouvaient pas se décoller, qu'ils avaient passé trop de temps sans contempler Ventus – deux ans, deux ans tout pile à se priver, et à voir s'agiter sous son nez un double de glace, deux ans c'était beaucoup trop long – et qu'il n'était plus possible de partir, que partir n'était plus une solution, un échappatoire. Alors Vanitas resta. Et Ventus aussi.

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à quinze heures et il était quinze heures et Ventus n'avait pas recommandé de chocolat chaud et Vanitas hésitait à entrer dans le café maintenant – parce qu'il avait froid, atrocement froid, pas parce qu'il avait envie de voir Ventus, pas parce que Ventus n'avait pas recommandé de chocolat et que ça, ça voulait dire que Ventus espérait que pour une fois, Vanitas serait à l'heure et qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre, que même il le croyait, ou du moins voulait le croire de tout son être, sans quoi il aurait recommandé un chocolat, avec ou sans espoir, comme il l'avait toujours fait tant que durait leur relation, et là il ne le faisait pas, et Vanitas essayait de se convaincre que c'était parce qu'avec les fêtes de fin d'années, Ventus n'avait plus beaucoup d'argent à dépenser pour des chocolats chauds dans des cafés (mais ça n'était pas tout à fait vraisemblable, puisqu'il était arrivé une heure en avance et donc avait été prêt à dépenser de l'argent pour des chocolats chauds à attendre Vanitas) et pas parce que cette fois, ça devait être différent et vraiment important. Ventus avait mal au ventre, peut-être qu'il avait bu trop d'eau – quatre grands verres – et Vanitas avait envie de vomir, peut-être qu'il avait trop fumé – cinq cigarettes – ou peut-être qu'ils avaient un peu trop peur – non, ça devait être l'eau, ça devait être le tabac.

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à quinze heures pile, il était quinze heures quinze et Ventus venait de recommander un chocolat chaud, de sortir son porte-feuilles et Vanitas avait éteint sa cigarette et, les yeux un peu bas, le menton toujours haut, il se dirigeait vers cette terrasse chauffée où il devrait bien allumer une autre cigarette en arrivant – c'était ce qu'il faisait toujours, son habitude, il ne pouvait pas la changer, et donner un indice à Ventus, qui peut-être l'amènerait à envisager que Vanitas était arrivé à l'heure et avait cultivé son retard en fumant déjà trop – et commander un café noir. Il était quinze heures seize minutes et Vanitas venait de pousser la porte, et Ventus venait de tourner la tête vers lui, et si Vanitas l'avait vu, l'avait regardé pendant une heure et quart, c'était tout à fait différent de croiser ses yeux, et si Ventus l'avait mille fois imaginé, pendant cette heure et seize minutes pousser la porte du café c'était tout à fait différent de l'avoir sous les yeux, pour de vrai, qu'il soit là. Tout devint réel. La nausée revint et Vanitas s'affala sur la chaise en face de celle de Ventus, ses doigts le brûlaient à cause de la différence de température.

« Salut.

— Salut. »

Ils ne se demandèrent pas si ça allait, peut-être parce qu'ils avaient peur que la question leur soit retournée, et qu'ils aient à mentir un peu à l'autre – ou, au contraire, peut-être ils avaient peur de l'horrible déception si la question ne leur était pas retournée, le coup de couteau lâche. Vanitas commanda un café, sortit son paquet de cigarettes, prit une gorgée d'eau dans le verre de Ventus qui plissa les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ce geste familier, sorti d'un temps révolu et bien enterré. Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence avant de sortir simultanément deux paquets de leurs sacs, bien emballé pour Ventus, recouvert de scotch et froissé pour Vanitas.

« Je voulais t'offrir un sens de l'humour. Mais Axel dit que tu l'aurais mal pris. Je lui ai bien dit que c'était justement pour ça. Mais bon. »

Ventus acquiesça.

« Il va bien ?

— Très bien. Très très bien. Zexion ?

— À merveille.

— C'est bien.

— Oui. Je suis tout à fait heureux.

— Moi aussi. C'est parfait. Avec Axel … il est … tellement … Axel. Tellement drôle. Et fêtard.

— C'est pareil avec Zexion. Enfin, il n'est pas … Il me rend heureux. Il est tellement cultivé, tellement calme, ça m'apaise quand je rentre le soir.

— De voir Axel, ça me détend d'un coup. Parfois, on ne ressemble à rien et ça n'est pas grave et si tu savais comme c'est bon. On ne se prend pas la tête.

— Et puis Zexion s'entend bien avec Roxas. C'est une chance. Ils peuvent passer des heures à discuter, ça les change de d'habitude.

— Ah c'est sûr. Je suis content pour toi.

— Oui, moi aussi.

— Et Axel n'arrête pas de me surprendre. Tout le temps. Comme s'il n'était jamais à cours d'imagination.

— Zexion m'apprend chaque jour de nouvelles choses. Des anecdotes historiques, même des petits faits scientifiques, comme ça ! C'est impressionnant, je te jure, de vivre avec lui …

— Et un jour, il décide de m'amener dans un concert, l'autre, aller faire du ball-trap …

— On va au cinéma, dans ces cinémas où ils ne vendent pas de pop-corn et ne diffusent jamais que des films en VO …

— Il essaie de m'apprendre à jongler, aussi, si tu savais le nombre de fois où il s'est pris une massue dans la tête !

— Et Zexion connaît tellement de gens, alors qu'il est si introverti … Il m'a invité au vernissage d'une de ses amies du lycée, c'était super, que des gens cultivés … La vie avec lui est tellement enrichissante et parfois …

— L'autre soir, il me traîne pique-niquer. Oui, oui, en plein hiver, mais il avait découvert une serre dans laquelle on pouvait facilement entrer après l'heure et c'était tellement plaisant, tu sais, d'être à demi dans l'illégalité, c'était un endroit merveilleux et je me suis dit 'Bon diable, qu'est-ce que ça plairait à Ventus' et – »

Vanitas se tut d'un coup, le sourire de Ventus se retourna dans son ventre et il ouvrit le paquet en face de lui. Il découvrit là, emballé de papier coloré, deux beaux carnets à la couverture en cuir pyrogravé, ruban marque-page intégré. Son sourire revint, et lui, ne revint pas sur le sujet.

« Merci, Vanitas. Tiens. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai besoin de carnets en ce moment. C'est Zexion, il m'inspire, je n'arrête pas de griffonner des mots et des phrases, des vers, de la prose. Parfois j'écris ce qu'il dit. Je pense que j'ai assez de pages, maintenant, je vais vraiment travailler à écrire un livre, et Zexion me soutient tellement, je peux lui demander son avis, il s'y connaît tant en littérature – il s'y connaît tant en tout – et il me le donne et ça m'aide, et parfois son avis est tellement bon que ça m'écrase et que je je me dis que c'est lui qui devrait l'écrire, ce foutu livre, et je griffonne à nouveau, sur des pages qu'il ne lira jamais, que j'ai peur et que je l'adore et que sa présence ne me rassure pas et sur toutes ces pages il y a le nom 'Vanitas' comme un appel au secours et alors moi-même je n'ose pas les relire, parce que Zexion me convient tellement mieux, parce que tout est tellement plus facile, parce qu'il est plus comme moi, parce qu'il me comprend mieux …

— Et Axel m'épuise quand je rentre souvent je voudrais juste une tasse de thé, et je suis content de le trouver là mais putain, putain, c'est mon meilleur pote, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ça ? Et on déconne bien, et on s'aime mais jamais comme il faut, enfin lui je sais pas, mais bordel, tout fout le camp et j'aime coucher avec lui, tu peux pas savoir combien c'est bon, combien il est incroyablement souple pour un gars de sa taille et combien il sait me prendre bien comme il faut et il sait m'accueillir en lui parfaitement, et tout fonctionne, la vie, le cul, tout, sauf qu'on n'a jamais fait l'amour et que ça arrivera jamais parce que …

— Vanitas, j'ai jamais pu arrêter de t'aimer, et on aura beau essayer … »

Ventus s'arrêta. C'était trop, trop d'un coup. Il fit signe à Vanitas de déballer son cadeau, prit une gorgée de son chocolat, regarda le brun toucher à son café pour la première fois de la soirée, sortir une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet – ça, ça voulait dire qu'il avait besoin de temps pour enregistrer l'information. Lentement, il déchira le papier, bribe par bribe, et ça serait un calvaire pour les serveurs qui passeraient le balais ici – parce que Ventus savait que Vanitas n'avait pas l'intention de nettoyer derrière lui, parce que Vanitas était de ceux qui foutaient le bordel et puis disparaissaient d'un coup. Là, aussi, des carnets. Quatre, non, cinq. Vanitas ouvrit le premier, et il n'était pas vierge – Vanitas n'aimait pas ce qui était vierge, il ne savait pas quoi en faire à part les casser, puisqu'écrire, les mots, c'était pas son truc à lui. Il comprit que c'étaient les carnets, ceux que Zexion lirait jamais. Une putain de déclaration. Il les reposa sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ventus ?

— Dis quelque chose. Que tu me hais, que tu m'aimes, qu'on ne se reverra plus. Dis-moi que tu es heureux avec Axel, et je te laisserai tranquille.

— Qu'est-ce que tu _veux_? »

Ventus inspira un grand coup. Ça n'était pas de l'hésitation. Mais de l'appréhension.

« Toi. »

Vanitas soupira, but une autre gorgée de café, tira sur sa cigarette, il semblait réfléchir et ça n'était pas son genre et Ventus se dit que s'il devait l'envoyer sur les roses il ferait mieux de le faire promptement.

« Je veux quelque chose en retour. C'est un gros cadeau, quand même. »

Ventus tenta de ne pas le montrer trop, à quel point il donnerait tout, les promesses et l'exclusivité, les jeux vidéos et tout son temps, et au lieu de se jeter aux pieds de Vanitas, comme il aurait été si facile de le faire, il but lui aussi une gorgée – ils avaient ça en commun, de justifier leurs silences en s'occupant la bouche ailleurs, à boire, à fumer, à tailler une pipe.

« Quoi ?

— Toi. »

Et Ventus se retint d'éclater de rire, parce que Vanitas était tout à fait sérieux, parce qu'il était joyeux, parce que dans la radio de ce bar avec terrasse chauffée le lundi vingt-cinq, à quinze heures trente-deux minutes, _All_ _I_ _want_ _for_ _christmas_ _is_ _you_ jouait comme si de rien.

.

.

.

Voilà !

Oui, la chanson, c'était pour le plaisir de la mièvrerie. Et alors ? C'est l'Avent, et tout y est doux ! (A part le temps, hein.)

Review ?

A demain !


	23. Religion - SeiSai

Yo !

Vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir, mais encore une fois, je répondrai plus tard, désolée ! Le sommeil me rattrape, j'ai écrit ça à la va-vite en espérant que vous apprécierez quand même.

Et du coup, pour être vraiment à l'arrache, c'est aussi ma participation au December crackship. Parce voilà LOL. (Oui, j'ai besoin de sommeil).

Merci à **Loir** , **Hylliy** , **Ninareli** et **Ima** **Nonyme** pour leurs commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

Couple : SeiSai

Thème : Religion

Genre : Crack, minuit passé, me demandez pas

Univers : UA moderne

.

 _23 décembre : Religion_

.

Adossé sur le cadre de la porte, Seifer endossait l'allure du vilain garçon. Jean taille basse, skateboard, bonnet bien vissé sur la tête et acolytes en prime. Il était ce qu'on appelle une petite frappe, chez lui tout sentait la racaille, la raclure, le type pas bien et content, non, fier d'être un type pas bien. Il savait bien qu'il y avait des types pires que lui, encore plus pas bien, des pointures comme qui dirait, mais allez savoir pourquoi, à Seifer, ça lui faisait pas peur de se frotter aux plus grands. Il en avait envie, et déclarer la guerre à un gang, non, mieux, à une mafia, ça serait monter en grade dans sa tête. Peut-être mourir bêtement, mais mourir avec orgueil.

Il faut le dire, Seifer cherchait la merde. Tout le temps. Alors il n'avait pas été surpris, en ouvrant pour sortir de chez lui, de trouver ce type là. La fameuse pointure, la figure de l'ombre. Seifer l'avait jamais vu, non, c'était le genre de type qui savait ne pas se faire connaître, ni reconnaître, un de ceux qui se cachent parmi la foule. Mais Seifer n'était pas dupe. Ce type, il était pas net, et par là il voulait dire plus pas net que lui, ce qui fait vraiment pas très net. Il devait traîner dans les trucs les plus louches possibles. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux jaunes. Dans la cicatrice qui barrait son front. Dans ses sourcils froncés.

Seifer avait cherché la merde, et voilà, il l'avait trouvée à sa porte. Il était même content, agréablement surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si beau. Des traits si fins et cruels, Seifer fantasmait déjà un interrogatoire, une petite séance de torture où ils échangeraient des piques meurtrières. Seifer s'était bien entendu déjà imaginé ce genre de situation. Il restait sur le cul parce que ce type, ce type mille fois plus louche que lui était indéniablement le plus beau type qu'il aie jamais vu, après Johnny Depp. Et pourtant, Seifer en avait vu, des types. Il se tint bien droit, prêt à faire face à son destin, une main dans le dos pour attraper son couteau, tout en sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance véritable. Le type ouvrit la bouche.

« Vous avez un moment pour parler de Jésus ? »

.

.

.

Hm. Hm. Hm-hm.

Voilà.

Review ?


	24. Froid - Lairi

Yo ! Voici donc … Eh bien, le dernier OS de ce calendrier. À ce jour, j'ai aucune idée pour le 25 décembre, donc je e pense pas en écrire … Alors … bah, ouais, quoi, voilà. J'étais super heureuse de l'écrire, de le partager avec vous, et de tous vos commentaires, mes Dieux je meurs de bonheur !

Alors merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté, particulièrement **Ninareli** , qui n'a pas manqué un seul jour, ce qui est éminemment remarquable parce que même moi j'ai failli zapper plusieurs fois.

 **Loir** et **Hylliy** , aussi, qui sont là depuis le début et qui on commenté fidèlement, mille fois merci à tous les deux !

 **Ima** **Nonyme** , qui a rejoint le bateau en cours de route mais qui a rattrapé son retard aussi vite que l'éclair et qui est restée jusqu'au bout !

Et puis tous les lecteurs passagers, **SleepyPie** , **Yunaeris** , **Laemia** , **Ya** , **Link** et **Misty** …

Sans vous tous, j'aurais abandonné dès que j'aurais dû écrire au jour le jour, je crois. Mais vous m'avez donné du courage alors mille mercis ! Ce chapitre est le dernier, à mon grand malheur il n'a rien d'exceptionnel mais ça m'a plu de l'écrire.

Les personnages sont bien sûr ceux de Kingdom Hearts, mais Larxène est ici Kristina, ou Christine de Suède, appelée la Reine Garçon (un film et une pièce parlent de ce personnage). Donc, seule héritière du trône, Kristina a été élevée comme un garçon. Elle avait de grandes ambitions pour son pays, a essayé de pacifier les Églises d'Europe etc. … mais bon, elle a fini par renoncer au trône, a refusé de se marier et a nommé son cousin prince héritier.

C'est pas important pour comprendre, mais cet OS se passe en 1661, donc peu après le décès de son cousin (le prince héritier, qui avait donc le trône) en 1660, quand le fils de son cousin a accédé au trône (sous la régence du chancelier Axel), et Kristina, alors autre part en Europe, revient à Stockholm pour demander à récupérer son trône au cas où le fils mourrait. Mais bon, la cour la rejette allègrement.

Donc, oui, la chanson d'Édith Piaf est parfaitement anachronique, mais on n'a qu'à dire que là, c'est Kairi qui l'invente, parce que de toute façon y a rien dans la partie des paroles que j'ai utilisée qui indique un temps ou un lieu précis. Et puis c'est ça qui m'a donné l'idée.

Couple : Lairi (Larxène/Kairi)

Thème : Froid

Genre : Romance/Historique

Univers : UA Suède XVIIème siècle

.

 _24 décembre : Froid_

.

Décembre 1661, Stockholm.

Les rues de Stockholm étaient gelées, et les bottes de la reine déchue claquaient contre la terre couverte de givre. Elle ne glissait pas, mettant tout son poids dans chacun de ses pas. À sa gauche les eaux du lac Mälar rejoignaient la mer d'un air tranquille. Emmitouflée dans son grand manteau, elle ne voulait pas retourner au palais, s'y sachant tout sauf bienvenue. Elle devrait regagner Rome dans quelques jours. Le plus tôt possible. Les auberges les plus classieuses étaient des machines à rumeur, et si elle se fichait de ce qui se disait d'elle, l'idée de voir circuler d'encore nouveaux bruits sur elle à la cour l'épuisait d'avance. Pourtant, elle devrait bien rentrer quelque part, ou ses doigts allaient geler.

Son épaule la lançait horriblement, et elle s'ennuyait de marcher. Une voix à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête. En effet, à la fenêtre d'une baraque miteuse, c'est en la regardant qu'une jeune femme chantait.

 _Allez venez, Milord,_

 _Vous asseoir à ma table,_

 _Il fait si froid dehors,_

 _Ici c'est confortable !_

La reine haussa un sourcil. La femme lui sortit, et se mit à chanter plus fort, en sortant à demi, maintenant la porte de l'auberge ouverte. Le remarquant à peine elle-même, la reine se laissa marcher jusqu'à se faire attraper le bras. Elle entendit la porte se refermer, et la voix, douce et claire.

 _Laissez-vous faire, Milord,_

 _Et prenez bien vos aises,_

 _Vos peines sur mon cœur,_

 _Et vos pieds sur une chaise !_

Un courant d'air glacé passait sous la porte de bois, mais déjà la reine ne se sentait plus avoir froid. Un verre d'alcool chaud apparut devant elle, ainsi que la jeune femme, qui avait arrêté de chanter. La reine questionna :

 _Milord ?_

L'aubergiste haussa les épaules, ramenant ses cheveux roux derrière ses oreilles.

 _Quoi ? Sa Majesté préférerait Milady ?_

' _Sa Majesté' ?_

 _Vous vous croyez incognito, avec votre démarche et vos grosses épaules ? Je vous connais, Milord, vous ne m'avez jamais vu, je n'suis qu'une fille du port, une ombre de la rue …_

 _Tu chantes beaucoup._

 _Mon mari disait que je chantais trop._

' _Disait' ?_

 _Un mal des poumons l'a emporté._

 _Mes condoléances._

 _Les condoléances de Sa Majesté la Reine en personne !_

 _Je ne suis plus ta majesté, petite._

 _C'est que vous êtes compliqué. Je ne peux vous appeler Milord, ni Milady, ni Votre Majesté, que dire alors ? Kristina ?_

 _Larxène. Je préférerais Larxène._

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

 _C'est un pseudonyme. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?_

 _Disons … Kairi._

 _Ça n'est pas un prénom._

 _C'est autant un prénom que Larxène._

La reine eut un grand rire, un rire que Kairi n'aurait jamais cru voir dans la bouche d'une femme. C'était franc, exubérant et expressif. Elle trouva cela séduisant.

 _Et pourquoi une aubergiste décide d'inviter son ancien souverain, dis-moi ? Je croyais que le peuple me détestait._

 _Oh, soyez sans crainte, vous êtes bien informée._

 _Tu me détestes ?_

 _Non. Je suis curieuse de vous. On dit beaucoup de choses à votre sujet._

 _Ce besoin chez les gens de parler, de jaser … Voilà une chose que je ne comprendrai jamais._

 _On dit que vous ne croyez pas aux enseignements de Luther._

 _Et toi ? Tu y crois ?_

 _À Luther ?_

 _À ce qu'on dit._

 _Je ne sais pas. On dit que vous vouliez faire de nous un peuple d'érudits._

 _Tu ne voudrais pas apprendre à lire ?_

 _Pour quoi faire ? Larxène, vous étiez à la tête d'un peuple de guerriers, de conquérants. Sans guerre, plus de travail, et sans travail plus de pain._

 _Et un peuple affamé est plus dangereux que le plus avisé des assassins. Soit. Continue. Que dit-on d'autre ?_

Kairi sembla hésiter un moment, et fit tourner sa coupe entre ses mains. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle avait une lueur insolente dans le regard. Provocatrice. Larxène trouva cela … intéressant.

 _On dit que si vous avez refusé de prendre un mari, c'est que vous batifoliez avec les femmes de votre cour. Et que les hommes ne vous plaisaient plus. On dit qu'un diable vous habite._

 _Et ça, tu ne le voudrais pas ?_

 _Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que ça me concerne ?_

 _Oh, en ce moment, ça ne concerne que toi._

 _Alors, pour une fois, j'adorerais vérifier personnellement cette rumeur. La chaleur humaine manque, en hiver._

.

.

.

.

Voilà !

Bon. Bah on se quitte là. C'est trop bizarre. Ça a été mon quotidien vingt-trois jours et maintenant je vais me réveiller le matin sans la review de Ninareli-lève-tôt, me coucher le soir sans la review de Loir-couche-tard …

En tout cas je suis super heureuse ! Merci tout le monde d'avoir suivi ce calendrier, et je vous souhaite un joyeux putain de Noël !

Plein de bisous !


End file.
